


Latex Futa Nuns From Hell

by JamesBondage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Worship, Corruption, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female supremacy, Femdom, Feminization, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Large Cock, Latex, Leather, Lust, Masturbation, Matriarchy, Mind Manipulation, Mistress, Mud, Multi, Nuns, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pheromones, Pony Play, Porn With Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rubber, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shemale, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Wet & Messy, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: A horny, despondent nun is granted a second chance by a supernatural being. The world would never be the same again.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. The Gift

It was the hour of the wolf and Sister Jessica Felicita was troubled. She had been awake in bed for at least an hour reliving a particular event from the previous day and contemplating her life. Regret and anxiety had taken hold and no amount of prayer was getting her back to sleep. Frustrated, she tossed the thin blanket off her body and slid off the bed into the muggy Austin air of midsummer. The rays of a full moon beamed through the window, illuminating her ample curves through her gossamer nightgown. She crossed the sparsely decorated dorm to the bathroom and flipped on the light.

Jessica ran the cold water and splashed some on her face before gazing into the mirror. What stared back was an image she'd grown tired of. A woman quickly approaching mid-life as the first creases and wrinkles of age began forming on her lovely bronze skin. Flowing locks of beautiful brunette hair that were hidden under a veil day by day. Piercing reddish-brown eyes that brimmed with curiosity and intellect, but also betrayed an unfathomable sadness. Full, pouty lips that had not known the touch of a man since she was twenty.

She was taller than most Latinas at 5'10. Taller than almost all of the women at the Sisters of Guadalupe. Her parents, hard working immigrants both, had died in a car crash when she was fourteen and the convent had raised her from there. Her unassuming father and stern mother had both been people of devout religious conviction and she had not wanted to disappoint them or the Sisters who had graciously raised her. In honor of their memory she had undergone the lengthy process to be confirmed as a nun much younger than most. It was a decision that weighed on her more heavily with each passing year as the world grew more monstrous, her faith wilted and the specters of what might have been haunted her private moments.

Jessica turned the light off and crossed the room once more, her curvy figure cutting a striking silhouette against the pale moonlight. She slipped into bed and pulled the cover back over her body. She settled into the old, worn mattress and attempted, in vain, to get back to sleep. Her frenzied mind would have none of it. The same scene that she'd been fixated on all night replayed in her mind for the umpteenth time.

The Sisters, Father Francis and other members of the church had been at a fund-raising event downtown. They had setup a bake sale on the main drag and it had proceeded much like any bake sale until about noon. Whether it was a miss-communication or no one at the church had bothered to check the city's itinerary, they were all taken aback as a loud, enthusiastic pride parade had marched down the street in full view of the astonished clergy. It would have been impossible to pack up all their baked goods, decorations, bible tracts and tables to flee the scene before the parade made its way past them. So they stood there; many averting their gaze, several gawking in horror and disbelief and Jessica soaking it all in. It was all she could do not to lick her lips or touch herself.

The tapestry of kink that unfurled before her was a spectrum of curiosities her sheltered mind could never have imagined. Women in fairy costumes. People wearing nothing but feathers and beads. Others dressed as ponies or covered head to toe in fur suits. Jessica had never been to Mardi Gras, but she imagined it must have been something like this.

What caught her attention most of all were the parade goers in leather and latex. Studded leather bondage harnesses. Full body gimp suits and cat suits. Masters and Mistresses in gleaming rubber leading their obedient slaves by the chain through the streets. This, Jessica was tangentially more familiar with, for she had harbored hidden desires for many years. She had fed those desires whenever she could with a stray magazine article, internet search or book that slipped below the convent's radar. She would always confess in an attempt to purge her mind, yet the sinful thoughts returned each time without fail.

Saying that the BDSM kinksters caught her attention wasn't quite accurate. Jessica was fixated. She felt a deep longing within her as she watched those cheerful people march through the streets and flaunt their style, playfulness and sexuality. It felt like she had been trudging through a desert for decades and had finally arrived at the oasis. She couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she tried. Nor of the wasted time and lost possibilities that her life now represented.

Her body was warm and it wasn't just the summer heat. The thin layer of perspiration and the clamminess throughout her body was a product of something more. The increase in her heart rate could not be attributed to physical activity. She was needy and the more she thought about the parade, the more her right hand inched down her torso.

Jessica's youthful indoctrination had kicked in several times that night already.

_'This is wrong.'_  
  
_'This is sinful.'_  
  
_'You aren't supposed to want these things.'_

It had activated the same way the first time she fantasized about a boy and discovered how moist she was below. The first time she had kissed one. Every time, as a young woman, that she had worn a skirt that wasn't long enough for the Sisters liking or makeup that made her look “like a hussy.”

She was so sick of it all. Sick of the shame and guilt. Sick of the ancient texts, pointless rituals and thankless menial labor dominating her life. Sick of powerful men lying and looking down on her. Sick of being denied one of life's simplest pleasures.

Jessica closed her eyes and envisioned one of the young men from the parade. She hadn't seen his face thanks to the rubber mask he'd been wearing, but he was tall, fit and covered in clinging black latex. She began circling the outer lips of her hungry sex as she imagined him as her property. Someone who wanted her stern affections as much as she wanted to give them. Someone who would never abandon her. Someone who **couldn't** abandon her, because he was thoroughly bound. Someone who was her slave to do with as she pleased.

She pictured herself dressing him in the thick, clinging rubber. Binding him with cuffs, ties and chains. Grabbing his chin and giving him harsh instruction. Two fingers began dipping into her sopping depths, slowly at first and stroking her engorged clit in between each pleasurable dive. Her left hand found her heavy D-cup breasts and began groping them gently through the silky nightgown.

In her mind, she was pressing his shoulders down, forcing her gimp fuck toy to kneel before her. She wore a black leather bustier and thigh high boots, groping her slut boy aggressively as she enjoyed the anticipation. Finally, she grabbed the back of his hooded head and pulled his mouth to her eager sex, smacking his ass with a leather crop as she commanded him to put his tongue to work.

Jessica was close now. So close to her first orgasm in what seemed like forever. It had been well over a decade since she took her vow of celibacy, but she was re-learning the art of self pleasure at lighting speed. Her pussy greedily devoured her fingers in smooth strokes. Her digits slurped in and out in between silky rubs around her clitoris. She pictured herself jamming her slave's face into her hungry pussy, completely drenching his mouth with her juices.

  
“Oh yeah... right there! Lick me slut! LICK MEEEEE!!!”

A fountain of light erupted in the center of Jessica's dorm. Her eyes flew open as her humble room lit up like a Christmas tree. She reflexively screamed in fright, but no sound emanated from her mouth. Jessica pushed her body back against the headboard of her bed, her hands abandoning their pleasurable pursuits and pulling the blanket with her. She cried out a second time, but again her voice seemed to fade into nothing. The light coalesced more and more as the outline of a luminescent being took shape.

It was a woman clad in azure armor with golden trim. Her blonde hair streamed behind her open-face helmet, flowing up and down as if the wind were carrying it. She hung in mid air at the center of the room, wings of light extending from her back. Her peach toned skin glowed with a faint light and she carried a sword at her side and a golden trident in her left hand. The being gazed down at Jessica with piercing blue eyes, a sanguine smile on her lips.

_**"Jessica Felicita Christiano. It is an auspicious night, for you have been chosen for a task of great importance.”** _

The words echoed in Jessica's mind. The being spoke telepathically, her lips unmoving. Was this really happening? Had she fallen asleep and this was some crazy dream? In all her years of prayer and beseeching the heavenly host, she had never received a response. Jessica's heart pounded as she pondered how to reply. Could she even speak?

“I... hello.”  
  


She could speak again. Her mind raced, unsure of how to proceed. Her quivering slowly ceased as she became accustomed to the divine vision before her. There was clearly no malice in this otherworldly visitor, but it was still incredibly intimidating.

  
“For... for what task have I been chosen?”

_**"One that coincides with your deepest desires. The corruption of your church is beyond reckoning. It must be cleansed. You shall punish the wicked, restore balance to this blighted world and deliver your sisters from bondage.”** _

Jessica sat in astonishment. It was a lot to take in. The blanket she'd been clinging to fell away from her bosom as her hands lowered to her sides. She wondered which angel, if in fact it was one of the arch angels, she was speaking to, but she didn't want to ask impertinent questions. It mattered little. This messenger spoke the truth.

Those were indeed her ardent wishes. She had mulled it over many a time as the years passed and she had learned more about the scandals plaguing the Catholic church. With each bishop and cardinal she met, she had grown more resentful at their abuse of power, their greed, their condescension and their flouting of the holy laws they were supposed to uphold. She was tired of living in servitude to an institution mired in such flagrant hypocrisy.

But what could she do? What would one nun speaking out have accomplished? She would've been thrown out of the convent as she entered middle age and had to start life over with no support, no marketable skills and the youth drained from her body. She had been utterly trapped by the circumstances of her childhood and the decisions of her youth. That is, perhaps, until now.

“How? How will I do these things?”

The being of light waved her right hand and a golden chalice appeared in the air between them. It floated to Jessica slowly as the angelic being extended her hand in offering.

_**"Drink deeply and without hesitation, my child. Within this cup lies your salvation and a mandate to change the world.”** _

In the moment of truth, the Catholic conditioning assailed Jessica's psyche.

_'The church is your home.'_

_'Jesus is the only way to salvation.'_

_'This is arrogance. Folly! You'll burn for this.'_

But she had seen and heard too much to let it sway her any longer. There was no hesitation in her. She had prayed, begged and cried out for a new beginning countless times. One does not second guess a miracle when it arrives. She grasped the cup firmly as it came into range, brought it to her lips, closed her eyes and titled her head back.

Sweetness. Unfathomable sweetness. She had heard the phrase “mana from heaven” many times, but had no inkling of its meaning until now. The drink was thick, golden honey magnified a thousand fold. Her face and throat buzzed with delirious pleasure as she downed the heavenly drink. Her entire body pulsed with vigor and her mind exploded with a galaxy of new possibilities. She gulped it down hungrily, her lips sucking out every last drop as her body reached a euphoric crescendo.

And then... it was over. Jessica opened her eyes and gazed at the cup as she pulled it from her lips. It was a dark obsidian goblet with gnarled talons, fanged beasts and bones adorning it from top to bottom. Her breath caught in her throat as she lowered it. The angel was gone.

Jessica shrieked and dropped the twisted chalice. It rolled off her bed and skidded across the stone floor with a series of audible clinks. It came to a stop near a pair of high heeled leather boots. Above them, bright red flesh outlined thick thighs curving up into a slick leather thong. A flat, well toned midsection proceeded upward to ample red breasts with dark areolas that leaked with milky lactation. Her red skin was cut off at the biceps by long, black latex gloves that trailed down both of her arms. A faint glow radiated outward from her curvy form, illuminating her in the darkness.

_**"I must say, that was easier than I expected.”** _

The same wide grin beamed at Jessica, but now it was accompanied by bright orange-yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. Straight, silky, jet black hair ringed her head, a wave of it sliding down the right half of her face and obscuring her visage. Her lips were the color of darkest night and curved horns, the same scarlet tone as her skin, sprouted from her temples. The glowing wings of light were supplanted by leathery crimson flesh and a long red tail trailed behind her, ending in a fleshy, phallic spade.

The demonic looking temptress trailed her right hand up her curvy body. She slid her latex fingers over her weeping breasts before licking them with her serpentine tongue. She peered down at the goblet on the floor and then returned her gaze to Jessica.

_**"Tasty?”** _

Jessica was still in shock, but the implication was enough to snap her back to reality.

_'Oh my god, did I just drink the breast milk of this... hellspawn?!?'_

Jessica did the only thing that made sense to her in the moment. She dove to the edge of her bed, leaned her head over and stuck a finger down her throat, hoping against hope she could gag it up. Only moments ago she would have given anything for more. Now she just wanted it out of her body. Amused laughter echoed in her mind as she choked on her own digits; the very same fingers she'd been jamming into her pussy only minutes ago.

_**"That won't work. You're wasting your time.”** _

After a solid minute of trying Jessica admitted defeat. No matter how many times she gagged, nothing came up. The viscus substance had stuck in her like glue. She pushed herself back up to her knees and glared angrily at the leather clad hellion.

_**"So eager to throw away a new beginning. Pathetic... I hope I wasn't wrong to choose you.”** _

“You tricked me! DEMON!”

_**"You saw what you wanted to see. Having consumed my essence, you now see the truth. Not one word that I've spoken tonight has been anything less than the truth.”** _

Jessica seethed. Whoever this demon bitch was, she was playing games. It was time to ask the question that should've been her first.

“Who are you?”

_**"In your tongue, I am called Lilith.”** _

Lilith... Jessica knew she'd heard the name before, but where? The old Jewish texts? That seemed right, but it had been a long time since she studied Hebrew mythology in any depth. She couldn't quite place it.

“What have you done to me?”

_**"Only that which I promised. There was more within that cup than you can possibly imagine. Components from realms beyond this mortal plane. Forbidden knowledge it took me ages to acquire. Its preparation took many times longer than your life thus far. You have accepted my gift and that makes you my disciple. You do not understand, but you will soon.”** _

“Disciple? I'm not leaving one religion just to join anoth...”

A wave of intense fatigue washed over Jessica. Her need to sleep was urgent and deep. She fell back onto her pillows as her eyelids fluttered.

_**"Yes, it's time to rest now, my child. Let the potion do its work. We shall speak again soon.”** _

Lilith's sinister laugh echoed in her mind. It was the last thing Jessica registered as the world faded to black.

* * * * *

Stiffness consumed Jessica's body as she slowly came to. She'd been resting in an awkward position after collapsing into unnatural sleep and she felt it through her entire body. Stiffness and something else... Something didn't feel right.

She sat up slowly, scanning the room and wondering if the supernatural encounter had been real. Perhaps she'd dozed off in the midst of her fantasizing and the rest was a bizarre dream. She swung her legs toward the edge of the bed and realized that her lower body felt heavier than usual. Then she saw it, a bulge near the bottom of her nightgown. Her eyes went wide and she pulled the nightgown up in panic.

Her old anatomy was gone. Hanging from her pelvis was a giant, hairless pipe of dark meat and two bulbous brown cantaloupes below. It was huge. Bigger than any of the boyfriends she'd had as a young woman, by far. It had to be at least 10 inches even in its flaccid state.

She covered her mouth and bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

_'No, no, no, no, NO! Oh my god...'_

She rose from the bed and trotted to the bathroom, her new appendage dangling below her. She tore off her nightgown and tossed it aside. She closed her eyes and positioned herself before the body length mirror on her closet door.

_'This isn't happening. I'm imagining things. When I open my eyes, I'm going to be fine.'_

She opened her eyes. Jessica had a giant fucking cock.

She sat down on the toilet, her mind reeling. She pinched herself. She gave herself a slap in the face.

_'This is a dream. It has to be. It was all a dream and I'm still dreaming. No, this is a nightmare!'_

_***knock knock knock** ***** _

The loud rapping jolted Jessica upwards. She rose in alarm.

“Hey, Jess! Are you in here?!?”

It was Sister Victoria, or “Vick” as Jessica knew her. Vick was one of her few close friends in the convent. For a nun she had very little modesty and often barged into Jessica's quarters at the most inopportune of times. It didn't particularly surprise Jessica that she had shown up at the worst possible moment.

“I'm in here!” Jessica called from the bathroom “I'm not decent right now.”

“Nothing I haven't seen before!” Vicky replied.

Jessica could have choked on the irony. She reached for the thickest towel she had and quickly wrapped it around her waist. It would hide her new anatomy better than the nightgown ever could. She thanked god that she didn't have the fabled “morning wood” and walked to the bathroom door, peeking her head out.

“I was just getting into the shower.”

Vick was one of the few women in the convent that was younger than Jessica. Traces of radiant red hair trickled out around the edges of her veil, the restrictive headdress unable to contain her luscious locks completely. Her smooth white skin beamed with youth and she wore a cheerful grin on her face. This wasn't the first time Jessica had gotten herself in trouble and these situations never ceased to amuse Vick.

“You know Mother Superior is having a fit, right? You slept through morning prayer.”

Jessica glanced at the clock radio above her bed. She hadn't even noticed how late it was.

“Yeah... I, uh, had a really rough night. Bad dreams. Kept me up for hours.”

“Is that what I heard last night? The walls here are thick, but I could've sworn I heard you yell at some point in the middle of the night. It woke me up briefly. I almost came to check on you, but then it was quiet again.”

Vicky lived in the dorm right next door. Thankfully Jessica's room was at the end of the hallway and she didn't have other neighbors.

“Yeah, that must have been when I woke up. It took me forever to get back to sleep.”

  
  
Her towel began to slip. Jessica closed her fist around it with an iron grip.

  
  
“Well, you know Momma Soups! She won't hear any excuses. You're gonna get extra chores today.”

Jessica sighed. “Yeah, what else is new?”

Vicky gave her a wink and backed towards the door.

“Alright, good luck. Come find me if you need a hand! See you at lunch?”

“If I have time for lunch” Jessica answered dryly.

The door shut and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Jessica walked back into the bathroom, stopping in front of her closet mirror and letting the towel drop around her feet. She examined her impressive new appendage, still coming to grips with her new reality.

  
  
_'How_ _**the fuck** _ _am I going to hide this?!?'_

* * * * *

Jessica's day went by much like any other despite her strange new predicament. She had gotten to pee standing up for the first time in her life, so that was something new, but otherwise it was the usual drudgery. Work, prayer, chores, rituals. The thick fabric of her long, black habit did a passable job of hiding her member for the most part. Jessica sensed her cock beginning to stiffen at one point which prompted a light jog to the bathroom with her hands clasped in front of her. She waited patiently for her erection to pass before returning to her labors.

Her chores seemed to fly by faster than usual as she replayed the events of the previous night in her head. She tried to recall her conversation with the strange, winged being in detail and puzzle through what Lilith's game might be, but there was only so much she could do in her own mind. She needed to conduct some research.

As the day went by, Jessica couldn't help but notice how thirsty she was. She downed several more glasses of water than she normally would in a given work day. She stopped by the kitchen twice to retrieve orange juice and lemonade. No matter how much she drank, the thirst persisted.

During her lunch break, she opted to skip meeting with Vick and instead go to the convent's library. She sat down at one of the library desktops, logged in and immediately entered “Lilith” into the search engine. She clicked on the Wikipedia article first and read the summary. Even that short passage was very instructive.

_'So, that's who you are. Now I remember...'_

Jessica shoved a granola bar in her mouth and downed a bottled water. She spent the next 20 minutes clicking around and reading various articles about Lilith on other websites. It was far from a thorough education, but at least now she wouldn't be at such a disadvantage if the demoness returned. Jessica certainly hoped that she would. Lilith had a lot of explaining to do.

* * * * *

It was 3:38 AM and Jessica was wide awake again. She had fallen asleep almost immediately upon retiring, exhausted from the usual work and the extra chores Mother Superior had assigned in penalty for her tardiness.

She tossed and turned in futility, but there was no getting back to sleep. She was raging horny. Her libido had spiked to new heights and she wasn't sure if it was because of her new cock, how the demon bitch had ruined her orgasm the night before, or both.

Her mind wandered once more to her fantasy slave. Her imaginary sexy gimp in shining black. There were new possibilities now. Sure, she could have fucked him with a strap-on before. She definitely would have, but now she had a real cock. She could fuck his mouth and feel every delightful moist sensation. She could rail his ass and experience the exquisite pleasure of a cock buried in fleshy, wet tightness.

Would she cum like a man? It seemed likely. Why else would she have a hefty set of balls?

There was no inching downward this time. She pulled up her nightgown to just below her breasts and seized her fleshy member below in her right hand. She began stroking it back and forth, softly at first. She pictured her gimp slut on both knees below her. Jessica would fuck his whore mouth all night long. She would bottom out her fat dick in his wet, waiting throat until he had no gag reflex left. If he complained one bit, she would bind his arms. Jessica would hear the delightful wet sounds of slurping, glomming and sputtering until she shot a hot load into her obedient bitch boy, and it would be the first of many.

Her cock responded immediately, rising quickly in her hand. Before Jessica knew it she was stroking up and down while moaning lightly. It felt fucking incredible and she wasn't even on the verge of orgasm yet. Was this what men felt all the time?!? No wonder they did so much thinking with their dicks. No wonder they ran the fucking world! She already felt more powerful just holding her meaty weapon. One taste of this combination of pleasure and potency would cause anyone to crave more for the rest of their lives.

Her slave, on the other hand, would never know that feeling again. His cock belonged to her and it would remain locked away forever. He would orgasm only when being fucked in the ass. When his hungry little prostate sung like an anvil being battered with a hammer.

Jessica had read that in a magazine years ago. That a man's “g-spot” was located in his ass. Furthermore, the prostate was something that men had and women didn't. Didn't it make sense then, that men should be the ones getting fucked in the ass? It made all the sense in the world to Jessica.

Her hand was gliding up and down smoothly now and her cock was at full mast. Each stroke slid her slick fingers back and forth over at least a foot of rock hard brown dick. Pre-cum had begun oozing in thick spurts from the head and the pleasurable sensation was overwhelming. As her masturbation become more frenzied, the light slapping sounds of her hand smacking her pelvis grew louder with each stroke. Her toes curled and she bit her lip as she approached her climax.

_'Yeah, suck my fucking cock you gimp bitch! TAKE IT! Gonna fill you up you fucking whooorrrreeee!!!!'_

Jessica clamped down on her tongue so she wouldn't scream. She grunted as her jutting mega cock shot a thick rope of semen into the air that landed on her stomach and chest with a light slap. She fisted her meat missile with incredible need, the ejaculate firing up and out in creamy bursts.

_'OH FUCK! YESSSSS!!! FUCKING YES!!!! HOLY FUCKING GOD!!!!'_

She milked her fat cock for as long as it continued to fire, a stunning amount of jizzum spurting out all over her torso. The rich, milky ejaculate formed a pool in her midsection, her nightgown barely avoiding a buttery bath. The final few spurts fired out as Jessica's eyes rolled back and she released her sticky club of flesh.

_'Holy. Fucking. Shit!'_

Her breath came quickly and her heartbeat raced. The soothing waves of afterglow washed over her. Now she knew how the other half lived. The male orgasm was more akin to a rapid series of shotgun blasts. It was different, but she loved it. Every second leading up to it had been intense beyond measure. It was shorter, but incredibly strong. It also made a giant fucking mess, but that was hot too, in its own way.

All the tension had drained out of Jessica's body. She was almost relaxed enough to fall back asleep, but the nagging thirst continued to plague her. Her stomach growled even though she had eaten a full dinner earlier that night. It didn't make any sense. She had drank more than she could ever remember drinking in a single day, yet her thirst persisted.

She looked down at the pool of cum lying in her stomach, lost in thought for a moment. It couldn't be that... could it? Could that be what she needed?

She reached down gingerly with two fingers, scooping some of the paste-like substance from her torso. She raised her hand up and examined her digits, the gooey substance gleaming in the light moon glow exuding from her bedroom window.

_'This is kind of gross, but if it will help me get to sleep... Here goes nothing.'_

She brought the fingers to her lips and sank them into an anxious mouth.

Vile. Repulsive. Disgusting. She recoiled immediately, coughing, choking and gasping despite the limited amount she had taken in. She drew up as much moisture in her cheeks as she could and hacked a dollop of spit onto her stomach, clearing her mouth and adding to the considerable mess on her midsection.

The familiar cackle of female laughter echoed in her mind. A light glow grew in the center of the room and Lilith once again appeared in her leather clad, winged glory. This time she wore a leather corset capped by claw shaped cups that held up her ample red cleavage. She had a crop in her left hand and a whip was curled menacingly on her right hip. She shot Jessica a wicked grin, her eyes glowing with power and her voice coated in amusement.

_**"No, I'm afraid that won't slake your thirst, my child. Close, but not quite. You hunger for something else.”** _

Jessica gritted her teeth and sat up, a stream of thick jizz running down her body as she did. Lilith drifted closer to the bed, observing her sticky, cum caked state. Jessica reached for a spare blanket at the foot of her bed and started mopping herself up as Lilith spoke again.

_**"My my... if you want a hardcore pervert, don't go to a brothel. Get thee to a nunnery! If there's one thing your church does well, it's sexual repression. The Catholics have bred more degenerates and deviants than any faith in history. It's almost a shame that we're going to destroy them.”** _

Jessica ignored her playful mockery. She stared daggers at the demonic dominatrix, refusing to be intimidated a second time.

“Why am I so thirsty? What will make it stop?”

_**"The seed of man.”** _

Jessica's eyes opened wide in shock, the implication landing like a smack to her face. She needed to drink... male cum? Her initial bewilderment slowly gave way to anger.

“Are you **fucking** kidding me?!?”

_**"No, and even once you have what you crave, the thirst will always return in time. You will require it regularly and if you do not have it, you will begin to wither and go mad.”** _

Jessica's hands balled into fists. She was shaking with rage. After Lilith's talk about changing the world and what a great “gift” she'd been bestowed, this was what she'd become?

“Wow Lilith, that's great! I feel so “empowered” now that I have to suck dicks for the the rest of my life! So I'm some kind of shemale vampire, but I need cum instead of blood?!? That's fucking awesome!”

Jessica balled up the cum soaked blanket and threw it directly at the winged Domina. It passed through her harmlessly and landed on the floor behind her. Lilith's delighted chuckle reverberated in her mind. She arched one eyebrow and pointed her crop at Jessica.

_**"That's quite a temper you have. Inherited from your mother if I'm not mistaken? Good. It will be an asset in your new role, as long as you don't let it get the better of you. You are not a vampire. You are a succubus. And you won't need to suck dicks. Is your imagination really that limited?”** _

Jessica glared at her, her arms raising in an exaggerated shrug.

  
  
“What am I missing here?”

_**"You know the drawbacks, but you haven't learned the benefits. My gift bestowed you with many abilities you can use to your advantage.”** _

“Like what? The ability to get kicked in the balls?”

_**"Your body now emits pheromones that make you irresistible to the vast majority of men. Only those with the strongest wills will be able to withstand it. When you touch them, flesh on flesh, the effect intensifies, arousing any submissive inclinations they may have. And if they are exposed to your cum... let's just say, you won't be the only thirsty one.”** _

A bright red stop sign lit up in Jessica's mind and her anger ground to a halt.

_'Wait a minute. I can enslave men with my touch... and my cum?'_

Suddenly, this wasn't sounding so bad. Not to a sex deprived, perpetually frustrated woman embracing kinky fantasies late in life. Lilith must have peered into her private moments of self discovery over the years. Between Jessica's femdom desires and her position in the church, it made perfect sense why Lilith had chosen her. The puzzle was slowly coming together.

_**"You will discover other abilities and benefits in time. Right now, you should focus on quenching your thirst and asserting your authority over this church. Can you think of a way of accomplishing both in one stroke?”** _

Jessica thought for a moment. “...Father Francis?”

Lilith nodded. _ **“Your priest. He lives in a private residence on the other side of the campus, correct?”**_

“Yes.”

_**"You will go there tomorrow night and bend him to your will. He will be the first domino. The first pawn taken in our great game.”** _

“I... yes, but...”

  
  
_**“Do not overthink it. Keep what you have learned tonight in mind, but do what feels natural. Let your instincts guide you. Embrace your carnal impulses and they will make you strong. You are not just a succubus, Jessica. You are the product of my obsession across ages. You are the next evolution of your kind. You will be the apex predator of Succubi.”** _

It was **a lot** , just like the night before, but at least now the cards were on the table. Lilith had deceived her, but now Jessica understood why. Would she have taken this opportunity if it had been offered openly? Almost definitely not. She would have chickened out and chosen to remain compliant and miserable, just like she had years ago when she almost ran away to pursue acting and modeling. Instead, she'd taken the vow to become a Sister of Guadalupe out of guilt and a desire to honor her family. Her own happiness and ambitions had never even entered the equation.

Now, as Jessica sat in her bed, gazing up at what could only be described as an avatar of rebellion and a Goddess of female domination, the beginnings of gratitude took root in her. Lilith had thrown her into the ocean and now Jessica had to sink or swim. Perhaps it was exactly what she needed.

“As you say... umm, how should I address you?”

_**"I am the Mistress of the Night. Address me as such or simply call me Lilith. I care not as long you fulfill your destiny.”** _

Jessica bowed her head slightly. “As you say, Mistress.”

_**"The hour grows late. I must go. My expectations for you are high. Good luck, my child, until next we meet.”** _

The light sliding around her curvy form dimmed and Lilith's haughty expression faded into nothing. Soon, all that remained was a dark, sparsely furnished room and the soft hum of chirping crickets.

Jessica laid back down. She needed to rest but she knew that would be impossible. Her mind brimmed with excitement at the potential her future now held. She was embracing a new paradigm of taking control and seeking sexual fulfillment; the opposite of her existence until now. How does one sleep the night before they begin a new life?

Her cock twitched and Jessica felt the stirrings of lust within her once more. She reached below and began stroking her long, fat member up and down. The shaft was still slick with her filth and her blood rushed to it quickly.

Well, perhaps there was one way she could relax.

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. The Subjugation Of Father Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driven by primal thirst and wanton lust, Jessica casts aside her persona and embraces her anima.

It was a blazing hot summer day as Jessica trudged down the burning sidewalk, her thick wool habit making the journey much more arduous than it needed to be. That had been the story of her life since joining the Sisters of Guadalupe. It might as well have been the sisterhood's motto. “Harder than it has to be.” But not for much longer. Their mission was no longer hers. Jessica was charting a new course and the first stop was a sex shop in downtown Austin.

She had desperately wanted to wear her “bathing habit” for this excursion. It was the only convent sanctioned outfit that allowed a nun to show some skin. Typically it was worn when doing “dirty work” outside or on the rare occasion when the nuns went on a field trip to the beach. But for now, the bathing habit wasn't an option. Lilith's gift would have displayed much too prominently in that garment, so Jessica had to suffer and sweat in a full habit for a little while longer. As she did, Lilith's curse scraped at her mind as much as her digestive system. Her need for a man's essence grew more urgent by the hour and it drove her forward with ambition.

After a long walk in the summer heat and dozens of gawks from people unused to seeing a nun in public, Jessica spotted her destination. The name of the shop, “Forbidden Fruit” was lit up in blazing neon, buzzing away and wasting electricity in the sun blasted concrete jungle. She ducked into the shop and immediately felt the sweet relief of air conditioning. This was decidedly **not** a waste of electricity and if Jessica was successful in her conquest of the church and the convent, installing central air would be a top priority.

A bell jingled as Jessica entered the dimly lit store, but the man at the counter was deep in conversation with a pair of customers and hadn't yet noticed her. She slipped down one of the aisles as the heavy smells of rubber, metal and lubricant assailed her nostrils. Shelves of sex toys, restraints, bondage equipment and shiny fetish clothing slid into view as she silently prowled through the store. Jessica was immediately aroused, her cock beginning to stir as she reflexively clasped her hands in front of her. She longed for the day when she wouldn't have to be so careful, but for now she knew that discretion was the better part of valor.

She reached into her right pocket and felt the wad of cash secure at her side. Like most nuns, the Sisters of Guadalupe were forbidden from maintaining wealth of any significance due to their vow of poverty. However, the sisters were allowed to keep “petty cash” on hand for personal needs and emergencies. The amount she had saved from doing odd jobs in the community was probably more than Mother Superior would have approved, but Jessica had always believed in stretching rules to the breaking point. Even at the high prices she was observing, Jessica had enough to cover her needs today and then some. If she played her cards right, she might even get some of her “wants.”

She heard the customers wrapping up their chat at the back of the store and prepared to make her move. Jessica hunched down and peered through the racks of leather and latex clothing to get a better look at the man at the counter. He was bespectacled, medium build and sported a crew cut. He appeared to be in his early 30s, was about Jessica's height and wore a polo shirt and khaki pants. She couldn't help but think he would've looked more at home in a Best Buy than a sex shop. There didn't appear to be any other staff on hand. This was a golden opportunity to test out the new abilities Lilith had granted her.

Jessica waited as the young couple exited the store, the ringing bell alerting her that the coast was clear. She stepped out of the aisle and began making her way to the counter at the back. The young man had ducked down and was apparently searching for something below the desk. Jessica grinned, relishing this opening that good luck had provided.

She reached the counter without making a sound, raised her hand and brought it down on the metal bell pointedly. A loud ring sang out followed by an audible **thud** below the desk as the young man smacked his head against the top of the counter.

“Ahhh! **DAMMIT!** ”

“Oops” said Jessica in feigned surprise, her mischievous expression unchanging.

The young man popped up behind the desk, his face reddened and pained. His frustration quickly faded to consternation as he found himself face to face with the beautiful young nun. His eyes opened wide, nodes of deep black within white as he gazed at her in total perplexity.

“Hello there, Mam. Is there something I can do for you?”

“You can start by calling me Jessica.”

“Sister Jessica?”

“Just Jessica will do.”

“Uhhh, Mam... err, Jessica... are you sure you're in the right place?”

She looked from side to side, taking in the fetish emporium in all it's glory before returning her coy expression back to the young man.

“If I was in the wrong place, I'd know by now, don't you think?”

The young man stared at her for long seconds before replying. Jessica wondered if it was the pheromones or if he would've been smitten with her regardless. Had she stumbled on someone with a nun fetish? Or simply another white boy thirsty for a taste of Latina in his life? It mattered little, the real test would come soon.

“I, uh... well, you're right, of course, Miss.”

“You got a name?”

“It's Timothy, Mam.”

“Miss... Mam... You don't follow instructions very well do you?”

Timothy was completely flustered at this point, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as Jessica crossed her arms below her breasts. She raised one eyebrow as her gaze turned haughty.

“My apologies. I just... it's very nice to meet you, Jessica.”

“The pleasure is all mine. You wouldn't happen to be the owner of this establishment, would you Tim?”

“Why yes, I am” he said proudly, setting his hands on the counter-top and smiling back at his intriguing and unlikely customer.

“Well then, you're just the man to talk to. Perhaps you can help me with something...”

She kept her eyes locked on his as she leaned forward, her arms unfolding. She held up one hand as her expression turned helpless.

“I had my heart set on some shoulder length gloves, but my hands have always been big. I'm not sure if a woman's size large will fit. Let me show you...”

Her right hand closed the distance to his left hand, placing it on top softly. She then brought her left hand down onto his right, covering it with a gentle firmness. Her reddish brown eyes turned back to Timothy, staring deeply into his dark pools.

“See? Almost as big as yours.”

His eyes softened. His face became totally placid. She could feel something in him yield on a primal level. He was much more open to suggestion than he had been just moments ago.

“I'm sure we have what you need” he stammered “and if we don't, I'd be happy to order it for you special. No charge.”

“Excellent! Now Tim, let's say that I wanted to purchase several items today but I was on a budget. Is there any chance we could negotiate a discount? For a first time customer who'd love to become a regular...”

Tim couldn't take his eyes off her. He was fixated on the glowing embers that were her pupils and her supple, luscious bronze skin. He leaned in closer to Jessica as if in a trance.

“I'm sure we could work something out.”

Jessica's smile deepened as she batted her eyelashes.

“That's what I like to hear, Tim.”

It took every ounce of her will not to jump over the counter and ravish him. The thirst raked at her throat. Her stomach winced. She wanted badly to quench it now, but this wasn't the time or place. Perhaps he would be useful in that capacity later, but right now she needed to stick to the plan. Jessica raised one hand to his face and gave his cheek a gentle stroke.

“I think we're going to be very good friends.”

* * * * *

It was early evening as Jessica made her way across the courtyard to Father Francis' residence. The air had cooled considerably since midday, but it was still fairly warm out which made the trek less than comfortable. She had already soaked one habit in perspiration earlier that day before returning to her room to shower and change. Over her shoulder she carried a large bag stuffed with her purchases from Forbidden Fruit. The evening air was heavy with the scent and taste of impending precipitation. A storm was coming, in more ways than one.

The thirst gnawed at Jessica deeply, but she strode on, confident in the knowledge that she only had to hold out for a little while longer. Unless the most ridiculous surprise in the universe awaited her and Francis was secretly a eunuch, Jessica would have what she needed soon. More importantly, she would have a man in a position of power who needed her way more than she needed him.

Despite these reassurances, her nerves were piqued. Perhaps that's natural when one is about to do something so out of character; so completely different than everything they've done for the last fifteen years. She had gotten along fine with Father Francis since he joined St. Michael's several years ago, but in that time she had noticed things about him that didn't add up. She had seen below the surface of his holy guise and the dirt she had on him was her backup plan if anything went wrong.

A mosquito buzzed hungrily at her veil and she swatted it away. That mosquito was her lingering doubts and misgivings, she decided. Jessica had made her choice. The path was clear and it was leading directly to the medium sized bungalow on the edge of the church campus. It was nothing lavish, but it suited the needs of one priest just fine. She knew the house well, having gone in to clean and service the dwelling many times. Why hire maids when you have nuns at your disposal?

Father Francis had put on the outside lights as the sky started turning dark; a good indication that he was home. As long as no one else showed up to interrupt Jessica it looked like everything would go according to plan. She reached the plain wooden door and paused a moment, straightening her habit and veil as she looked up at the cross adorning the humble residence. Jessica took a deep breath and rang the doorbell before standing back slightly. Long moments passed before she finally heard his footsteps and the door swung open.

“Sister Jessica? To what do I owe the pleasure this evening?”

“Good evening Father Francis” she replied, her head bowing slightly “I've come to discuss a few things, if you have time?”

“I was about to head out for some ice cream. Would you care to join me, sister?”

“No, I don't think I'm in the mood for ice cream, Father. I find myself in turmoil these last few days. I've had many wicked thoughts and I feel I may need to confess.”

“Oh... say no more. Ice cream can wait! The good work of our lord cannot. Please, come in.”

He stood back and held open the door. Jessica offered him a meek smile as she stepped into the well lit foyer.

Francis was a handsome man and only a few years older than Jessica. He was thin, slight of build and an inch or two shorter than her, standing at about 5'8 or 5'9. His dark brown hair was parted on one side and his fair skin had a healthy, peach colored tone. His warm brown eyes had the slightest tinge of green in them and they immediately disarmed anyone he encountered. He wore the traditional white collar, black button down shirt and black pants that his order was known for, though his sleeves were short to accommodate the summer heat.

Francis was fairly young to be a full fledged priest with a parish of his own, but that's the way things had been trending in recent decades. Catholic priests kept getting younger because their ranks were depleting. The information age and modernity were rendering religion obsolete. People went to see therapists and counselors now to talk about their problems, not the clergy. You could hardly blame them when the non-stop pedophilia scandals of the priesthood had been a constant blemish on the institution. The scope of the problem seemed to grow worse every year. With less people attracted to the faith and even fewer people wanting to join the clergy, new recruits were rushed through the seminary and assigned a mission much younger than they would've been in the past.

Francis closed the door and extended his arm, his hand pointing down the hallway.

“We can talk in my study. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you Father.”

_'But I'll be giving you something to drink real soon.'_

She walked into the residence slowly, staying close to Francis as they made their way inward. Jessica wasn't sure what distance her pheromones were effective at, but if she could get him under the influence early, this would go much smoother.

“What's in the bag? Planning to spend the night?” he quipped.

“Oh, no!” Jessica hurriedly replied as they turned into his den. “I had to run into town to pick up a few things today...” She sat in the chair opposite his desk as she continued, setting her bag down on the floor “...but I wanted to see you before it got too late, so I came right here.”

Francis shook his head as he took his seat behind the desk. “You went into town today? It was 102 degrees out, wasn't it? You Sisters of Guadalupe are made of tough stuff!”

“We're used to hardship” Jessica replied, barely able to hide her resentment behind a thin smile.

Francis' study was a simple, but well decorated room. The walls were filled with old tomes, biblical study texts, dozens of different versions of the bible, self improvement books and even some classic literature and modern mystery novels that he enjoyed. The walls sported an assortment of paintings ranging from landscapes to biblical art. The room was neat and orderly, the environment of a deliberate man with an eye for detail.

“So, Sister Jessica, what troubles you?”

“Many things Father, but I will begin with the visions.”

“Visions you say? That sounds serious.”

“I have had many lately. Some waking, some asleep. Terrible, lustful visions...”

Jessica wasn't the type of woman who could whip up tears on the spot, but she was very good at faking sincerity. She leaned forward from her chair as she spoke, putting her hands on the desk and then clasping them together. A pained expression took form as she wove her tale.

“Visions of myself and various men in sinful attire. Scenes where we engage in... completely depraved acts beyond description.”

“Oh. **Those** kind of visions. Sister Jessica, if I had a nickel for every woman who came and told me a tale like that, this church would never need for money again.”

“Yes, but Father, they were so real! I keep seeing it every night. They tempt me! And I'm a sister of our order. I'm not supposed to...” she sniffed a bit, as if she were about to sob, and bowed her head.

And then, the trap was sprung. Francis reached forward and placed his hands over hers.

“Sister, it's alright. Even the most committed members of the clergy experience these things from time to time. The important thing is to leave these wicked thoughts behind. To banish them from your mind and cleanse yourself with prayer, fasting and confession. By coming here tonight, you've done the right thing.”

Jessica raised her head slowly and gazed into his eyes. He was completely unchanged. He offered her a slight, sympathetic smile and then removed his hands, leaning back into his chair.

_'Shit! Why isn't it working?!? Could he really be one of those people with “the strongest wills” that Lilith had mentioned? Not likely. Is it because he's gay? She never mentioned whether that mattered. Ugh, there's so much she didn't tell me!'_

“I have no doubt that these incidents will pass. If you truly want them to, that is.”

_'You fucking hypocrite...'_

So that was it then. The only thing that would turn Francis into her first slave was a healthy injection of her cum, but her seduction powers would be no help in getting him there. She would have to subdue him through more conventional means. That meant it was time for plan B.

“I'm sure you're right, Father. Thank you. I hope you won't think poorly of me after this, but I have some doubts to confess as well.”

“We all have doubts, Jessica. Lord knows I've had my share. Please, do tell. Confession is good for the soul.”

“The scandals just keep breaking in the news. It's very hard some days to wear my title with any self respect.”

“Yes, it's been a rough time to be a Catholic. I don't think anyone would dispute that. But these are the times we must cling even more fervently to the tenants of our faith and redouble our efforts to do good work.”

“I don't think I can do that, Father. The doubts have grown overbearing. I doubt the church. I doubt the mission of my Sisterhood. I even have doubts... about you.”

It registered like a slap to his face and his eyes shot forward. They met Jessica's reddish brown orbs and found no weakness. Only a lioness studying her prey.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Doubts about me? What do you mean, Sister?”

“Last fall, you were supposed to go to the Catholic Youth Conference in Indianapolis. But you didn't go there, did you Father? I was here to help clean not long after you left. I found the printouts for your tickets in the trash. You were booked on a flight to Barbados.”

Francis swallowed. His hands folded together and his eyes glared at her with equal parts anger and concern.

“I really don't think that's any of your...”

“I've seen the way you look at men in church” she interrupted.

Jessica began taking off her veil. Her long, curly locks of dark brown hair were freed at last, tumbling down from the top of her head.

“Young, well built men, especially.”

“That's preposterous slander.”

“Another time, when I was in your room, I found the catalog you hide under your mattress. You know the one. The men's fashion catalog with all the sticky pages?”

**“THAT'S ENOUGH!”**

“I bet if we went in there right now I'd find it. Or maybe you've found some new wank material?”

“This conversation is over.”

Francis started to stand but Jessica put her foot on the edge of the desk and pushed, channeling all her strength into one powerful shove. The desk lurched forward and bit into his torso, knocking him back into the chair and almost sending both toppling over.

She stood quickly and looked down at him, her hands on her hips. Her eyes were ablaze with hunger and her body surged with dominant energy.

“Yes, this conversation **IS** over, and you're going to do exactly what I say, because if you don't, Mother Superior, the Bishop and every parishioner of this church will find out exactly who you are and how you've abused church funds.”

The hope drained from Francis' eyes. He slumped back in his chair, his head hanging down until his forehead met the palm of his hand. The realization of his blown cover hit him full force and resignation entered his voice. His eyes remained closed as he spoke.

“What do you want?”

“Look at me.”

Francis' hand slid from his face, his gaze returning to the unveiled nun. His forlorn expression oozed defeat and concession.

“I want my life back, FUCKER! I want to feel good again! That's priority one and you're going to help me with it right now.”

Jessica reached down and pulled her habit up the length of her body. The thick, black garment slipped over her head and to the side, leaving only a dark purple bra holding up her ample mocha cleavage and a set of silken pantyhose trailing down her long legs.

It took Francis a couple moments to register what he was seeing, but unmistakably wedged to one side in her soft, black leggings was what looked like a third leg. Her length of dark brown meat displayed markedly, straining to be free of its silky prison. Francis' eyes went wide and he gripped the sides of his chair reflexively.

“What the... What is going on here?!?”

Jessica reached down, grabbed the seam of her pantyhose and pulled them down smoothly. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the form fitting garment off, tossing it to the side. She stood back up, her engorged member bobbing into view. Her impressive endowment was hardening and lengthening by the second, her fat scrotum churning with batter below.

“It's your lucky day Frankie. It's a big, fat dick you don't need to waste the church's money on.”

She strode closer to him, her curvy frame and growing erection bounding gently. Francis recoiled, pressing his back into the chair as she drew nearer.

“What's the matter? This the first cock you've ever seen that you **didn't** want to suck? Or are these the problem?”

Jessica reached up and gave her breasts a nice squeeze through the lacy, purple bra. She smiled devilishly before unfastening the clasp and dropping the restrictive garment at her side. Her large mocha mounds spilled out, jiggling slightly as they, too, found their freedom. She trailed one hand through her luscious hair and down the back of her head, allowing Francis to soak her in her full, naked form. After a few moments, she resumed her approach.

“I get it. I'm not really your type. If it makes you feel better, you can close your eyes and pretend I'm a big, strong man.”

She stopped just a couple feet from the chair, placing her hands on her hips once more. Her fat length of dark meat was jutting directly at him, almost at full mast now.

“On your knees, **bitch**! I know you can do that much. You've been doing it your whole life.”

Francis hadn't taken his eyes off her cock since she took the bra off. He slipped off the chair to his hands and knees and began crawling forward slowly. The defeat in his eyes slowly gave way to a tinge of lust as he raised his gaze back to his new Mistress.

“Yeah, I knew you'd warm up to the idea. Open wide slut.”

A rumble of thunder echoed outside. Jessica closed the final distance to him, her massive cock aimed at his moist, fleshy hole. Francis' eyes closed as she grabbed his ears and slid her pulsing member into his warm, wet tunnel without delay.

Jessica peered down between her large bronze breasts, watching her fat length of fuck meat disappear slowly into his sucking maw. Seven inches of her thick flesh-hose fed into his mouth easily before she met any resistance. Fluid drenched gags began emanating from his throat as she pumped his face and tried to press further. The thunder grew louder outside as rain began pattering against the study windows.

She pulled back momentarily before thrusting into his mouth again, forcing her cock back in deeply and holding it there as he sputtered on her shaft. She sawed back and forth for several minutes, enjoying her first taste of mouth fucking bliss to the fullest. As the glomming, guttural sounds from his throat became urgent, she pulled out to give him fresh air. A wad of pre-cum and phlegm flowed from his mouth like a fountain, sliding down his body and staining his priestly clothes. Thick strands of pre-cum extended from his well used lips to the the head of her massive brown schlong.

“Goddamn! You took half of me like a champ! You've done this a lot, haven't you?”

Francis' face was flushed from oral servitude, but her comments turned him a deeper shade of red. The embarrassment was painted across his face as he looked to the side and refused to respond.

***SMACK***

The loud slap rang out, her palm connecting swiftly. A crack of lightning split the sky and made the ground quake, as if the heavens themselves were pronouncing her authority.

“Your Mistress asked you a question.”

“...Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I've sucked a lot of cocks, Mistress.”

“You love cock, don't you Frankie?”

“.....Yes.”

***SMACK***

Another crack of lightning pierced the heavens and rattled the Earth.

**“** **YES WHAT?!?** ”

“Yes Mistress!”

“Mmmhmm... now show me **how much** you love cock, _**puta padre**_! It's time for your first feeding.”

She stepped into his mouth once more, her cock head and the first half of her spit lubed member sliding into his mouth with ease. She placed her legs on either side of his body and grabbed thick tufts of his hair, giving herself maximum leverage to fuck his sissy throat.

Jessica began pumping her hips back and forth smoothly, pressing him to take more. Each time the wet, sloppy gagging noises bubbled up from his lips and nose, music to her ears. With each backstroke of her veiny, fat fuck stick, more saliva and pre-cum slid out of Francis' mouth. It splattered down his chest, making a gooey mess all over his shirt and pants as Jessica fucked his face with abandon.

“Yeah, that's it baby... Suck me good! So this is your limit right now, hmmm? Well, that's ok. You got a **long** way to go, but you'll be getting plenty of practice. More than you could ever imagine...”

She lost herself in mouth fucking. The occasional flash of lightning lit up the sky outside and rain pounded the windows as Jessica filled his slut mouth over and over. Her bronze breasts shined with a thin sheen of perspiration as they bounced up and down, her cock plowing in and out of Francis' eager lips nonstop. It was a sensation so intense that she'd never felt anything even remotely as good in her life. She never wanted it to end.

“Yeah, you like that you little white bitch? You like choking on my big brown cock? I knew you would!”

“Yowolka... kwaawwwaakk”

She released his hair and gave the side of his face a firm smack before seizing his ears and plowing his mouth harder.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, slut.”

After several more minutes of sloppy, gag laden throat fucking, the building sensation in her heavy balls marked the point of no return. She dug her fingers into his hair harshly and fucked his slut face as fast as her hips could move. The room filled with the sounds of lip smacking and wet, frenzied thrusting as Francis' hands frantically found her legs. He pushed on them, pleading for air, but her grip was rock solid. He could do nothing to slow the pace of thick musty schlong furiously violating his throat.

“OH GOD!!!!! GGGGUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

Jessica's dark brown scrotum twitched visibly and a torrent of filthy sludge discharged down her glistening cum pipe. Francis' hands grasped at empty air as she kept his mouth locked on her bloated phallus. Her thick paste rushed down her fat length and deposited into his throat, the white pudding rippling down into his waiting stomach. She held his head in place for five long spurts before finally releasing him, Francis coughing and sputtering as he pulled off her slimy shaft and fell forward. Her custard like jizm continued firing all over his prone body, adorning his hair and back. The glue-like ropes coated his already tarnished clothing, his garments now equal parts black and milky white.

Jessica gave her breasts several firm squeezes before running her hands up to the back of her head. She panted slightly as her heart pounded in her chest and she slowly caught her breath. She looked down at her cum slathered slut, the man she used to call “Father” now prostrate at her feet. If what Lilith said was true, Francis was now her slave. He didn't know it yet, but he would crave Succubus cum for the rest of his days and with every dose he received, he would become more compliant and submissive to her.

She reached down and placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his cum splattered face until their eyes met. The smile on her face was genuine, simultaneously pleased and grateful that he had taken her cock so well in their first encounter.

“Good slut! So good, in fact, that I'm going to ignore that you placed your hands on me without permission. Don't ever do that again.”

She released his chin. Francis swallowed and nodded.

The gnawing thirst bit at Jessica's throat and abdomen, reminding her of the primary reason for her visit. She walked back to her chair and retrieved her large leather bag, setting the black sack on his desk and rummaging through it. She retrieved the item she had purchased specifically for Francis and returned to him swiftly. As Francis rose to his knees and sat back on his haunches Jessica brought his new accessory into view, a long chain dangling from it menacingly.

“Time for a new collar, Frankie! You won't be needing this one anymore. Not when we're together.”

Jessica reached down and unfastened the pliable, white ring that all Catholic priests wore. She yanked the combination of cloth and plastic out of his shirt collar and tossed it behind her. She held the new collar up again so he could get a better look, reveling in his discomfort as he began to understand the full nature of their new relationship. It was thick, black leather with metal studs all the way around it and a firm O-ring featured at the front. The O-ring was hooked to a long metal chain that Jessica held in her other hand.

“You will wear this at all times when we're in private. If I come to see you and it's not on, you will be punished. Understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good.”

She opened the collar, pressed it to his neck, stepped behind him and began pulling the fastener snug through the metal clasp on the back. She pulled the strap as tight as she could without endangering his airway or circulation before pressing the metal clasp through one of the holes and securing it. Her work done, she sauntered back to his front and inspected him.

“Such an improvement! You'll wear that in public as well, eventually, but one step at a time...”

Francis looked completely flustered. His mind couldn't process the sexual dynamic he suddenly found himself in. A gay man enslaved to a woman with the biggest cock he'd ever seen. He had enjoyed kinky dalliances before on occasion but nothing like this had ever been sprung on him. His life had just changed unalterably and Jessica wasn't done introducing changes.

She gave the leather cuff at the end of his leash a firm tug and started walking toward the door.

“We're moving to the bedroom. You will crawl behind me.”

Her hips swayed and her spent cock dangled as she strode forward, her new slave in tow and her left hand snatching the leather bag off the table as they made their way out. They turned the corner and headed further down the hallway to a bedroom Jessica knew only too well. The lightning and thunder had mostly passed, the sounds of pouring rain and swift wind pounding on the walls and windows as they made their way through the dark hallway.

She led him into the bedroom, flicking on the light switch and tugging harshly on his leash. It was a bare bones room not unlike the dorms in the convent. Members of the clergy were supposed to live modestly, but after what she had uncovered about Francis, who knew what else he was hiding? Jessica made a mental note to investigate later. She pointed toward the bed and gave his ass a good shove with her foot.

“Take those filthy things off and lie down.”

Francis stood and started disrobing immediately. Jessica smiled, pleased to see him following orders so well. Unless he'd had an experimental phase when he was younger, she was willing to bet he'd been the bottom in every relationship he'd ever been in. He seemed to take to it naturally.

  
As Francis discarded his cum stained shirt and pants, she rummaged through her bag again, looking for something else. By the time she'd found the two pairs of handcuffs she wanted, Francis was on the bed. The idiot still had his boxers on. Jessica scowled.

  
  
“Your underwear too.”

  
  
Francis hastily slid the thin cotton garment down his legs and tossed it aside, laying back down immediately and trying not to stare at his imposing captor. His cock was as average as could be. Just a few inches soft. Probably five to six inches when hard, assuming he was a “grower.” It was irrelevant to Jessica. As long as he provided her with the sustenance she needed and two warm holes for her much larger endowment, he would make a fine slave.

She slipped onto the bed, the twin pairs of handcuffs dangling from her left hand as she straddled his naked body. She sat on his torso, the scent of saliva and cum wafting from her thick python, now resting on his chest. Jessica leaned to each side, grasping his wrists and handcuffing them to the front bed posts securely. She then flashed a toothy grin and gave him a few playful smacks on the cheek before standing up and stepping off the bed.

  
  
“I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!”

Jessica chuckled as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

* * * * *

It was twenty minutes later when Jessica walked back into the bedroom and found Francis tugging on his restraints. It had taken her a while to change into her new outfit, but it had been worth the effort. Her body was covered in studded red leather straps from the bottom of her torso to the harness hanging it from her neck and shoulders. It was a leather bondage brassiere that the store had advertised as “one size fits most.” It just barely fit over Jessica's generous proportions, but she loved that about it.

The red straps bit into her mocha skin nicely. The cool metal rivets sent chills down her spine. The thick leather bands around her breasts would tighten and massage her orbs nicely as she had her way with Francis. This outfit wasn't for him. This was all for Jessica and how it made her feel sexy, powerful and alive. Completing the outfit was a red riding crop and a pair of long red leather boots. The shiny leg wear gripped her calves and the top half of her thighs exquisitely.

“Don't waste your time.” she sneered, extracting one medium sized condom from her bag before tossing the heavy sack to the foot of the bed. “Those cuffs are the real thing.”

She held up a thin cord hanging from her neck. Francis could barely make it out in the dim light of the room, but he could perceive a set of small keys dangling from her fingers. She flashed him a haughty grin before dropping the keys into her breasts and stepping up on the bed. Jessica placed her feet on either side of his waist and looked down at him, enjoying the view of her helpless cum slut. She snapped the crop in her hands a few times before speaking.

“So.... what should we do now? I have an idea! I think it's time for you to meet someone. Do you have any idea who I could be talking about?”

“No Mistress...”

She let out a wicked laugh and then slowly turned around. Jessica reached behind and seized her bare ass cheeks with both hands. She gave her round, fleshy globes a few gentle squeezes before speaking over her shoulder.

“Say hello to your new God, Frankie. Worship services begin immediately.”

Before she even finished the sentence, her bulbous bronze ass was lowering onto his face. She reached down and grabbed the chain leash hooked to his collar and pulled it demandingly between her legs. His face rose to meet her fleshy mocha cheeks and her weight pushed him back down onto the bed. He mumbled something inaudible as she lowered her body onto him fully, his arms reflexively pulling on the cuffs as she sealed his face below her.

Jessica let out a throaty moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue slide up and down her supple crack. She shimmied her body from side to side, lining his chin and nose up the center of her ass and applying her weight to him firmly. Her eyes closed as she began grinding her lower body up and down his face and her nerve endings lit up with bliss. When she opened them again and looked forward, she could see Francis' pecker chubbing up considerably.

“Oh. My. God... you fucking whore.”

She lifted her ass off his face briefly, his lungs sucking in fresh air as she squatted over him. She turned to the side and looked over her shoulder, eager to mock the depraved bottom bitch who thought he could hide his sexual urges in the priesthood.

“So, you're a natural ass licker too, hmmm? Looks like you're enjoying yourself!”

His cock was now standing at rigid attention. She reached out and gave it a cruel flick.

“AHHH! Yes Mistress!”

“ **SAY IT!** ”  
  
  
“I'm an ass licker, Mistress! I like licking ass!”

“You're going to do more than lick, **SLUT**.”

She dropped her ample cheeks back down on his face and wiggled back and forth over his moist, messy mouth. As he kissed, licked and blew his hot breath all over her increasingly sweaty and saliva coated ass, she unwrapped the standard size condom and slid it over his rock-hard cock. Jessica had been diligent to purchase non-lubricated condoms so her prize would not be tainted. The rubber smell turned her on even more as she rolled it all the way down his length.

She started gently, giving his latex sheathed member a few strokes up and down. Jessica would've preferred to ride his face until he came purely from being teased, but the thirst was wearing on her and she needed to sate it quickly. She tugged on his leash hungrily with her left hand, the chain pulling his face deeper into her darkness and delivering a wonderful cool sensation as it glided along the bottom of her hot, heavy balls. Her right hand slid up and down his manhood, his engorged cock straining against the clinging latex.

Jessica heard the frenzied rattle of handcuffs and realized he needed air again. She lifted her ass once more and gave him a few seconds to re-oxygenate. She turned again, this time gripping his chin sternly as she spoke.

“Ass worship involves kissing, licking **AND** tonguing. I want your tongue up my silky brown pucker! Understood?”

  
  
“Yes Mistress!”

“Now, I'm going to sit on your face again and I'm not getting off until **YOU** get off! If you can't cum for me, well... you're not really of much use, are you?”

She buried him with her slimy ass cheeks once again, re-sealing his face in her depths before he could respond. She wound Francis' leash around her hand a few times and pulled roughly, relaxing it only after she felt the tip of his warm, wet tongue probing her sphincter. Jessica pushed back on him gently, gliding her sloppy, spit soaked ass up and down his cum glazed face. She smiled wickedly as she felt him trying to re-enter her moist, fleshy hole with his tongue every time she moved and ruined his rhythm.

She seized his dick and resumed jerking him off with lustful, crazed need. Her hand flowed up and down non-stop, becoming more insistent with every stroke. She smacked down into his pubis with wet slaps, getting more rough with his cock with each passing moment. Her own cock was growing harder by the second, stiffening more the louder the fapping noises grew and the further Francis dug into her asshole with his hungry tongue.

“YEAH! **TONGUE FUCK MY ASS**!!! CUM WHILE TONGUING MY ASS YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!”

Francis' body seized under her and a muffled cry sounded as he moaned into her fleshy bottom. His cock jolted in her hand as burst after burst of milky white erupted into the slick latex sleeve. She watched the rubber swell and expand, her mouth watering and her need to drink intensifying. Jessica had been sure to leave plenty of the room at the top to catch every drop. She wanted a full load and Francis wasn't disappointing her.

She leaned forward, pulling her ample ass off his face and Francis gasped behind her. He sucked in ragged breaths as she continued jerking him off smoothly. She dropped his leash and began massaging his balls with her other hand, milking out every ounce of nut that she possibly could.

When his cock had twitched its last, she rolled off of Francis and began slipping the condom off his slowly deflating member. She cradled the bulge of cum on one end, careful not to let any spill as she pulled the prophylactic free.

Her spoils finally in hand, she stood and began rolling the edges of the condom down. When all that was left was an inch of latex above the warm, creamy bulge, she brought the rubber to her lips and sucked greedily. She tilted the milky vile upward and dumped it into her waiting mouth, his silky seed sliding down her eager tongue.

Sweetness. Wonderful sweetness. A feeling of warmth and calm spread over Jessica. The gnawing at her stomach faded away as his thick jizzum began seeping down her throat. It wasn't the same sensation of profound nirvana that Lilith's potion had been, but it was similar. Her every sense was heightened. She flowed her hands up and down her body, groping herself through the tight leather straps. It felt wonderful.

Francis could only stare at her in wonder as the curvy, leather clad Goddess drank his essence and stood over him. She was an avatar of lust, domination and sin. She was everything he had been trained to fear, despise and reject. And all he could think about was getting his mouth around her fat, brown schlong and sucking her to climax again.

Jessica let out a sign of contentment before dropping the empty latex sleeve on Francis' chest and placing her hands on her hips.

“Good boy! Mistress is pleased.”

With her heightened senses came a heightened realization of just how fatigued she was. The long, hot slog into town and back had been grueling enough and the night's activities had drained what energy she had left. Jessica wanted badly to fuck his slutty ass and complete her conquest of his body. She hadn't even gotten to use all her new toys yet, but those things would have to wait. She needed rest.

She grabbed the handcuff keys from her necklace and bent down, unlocking each of Francis' hands in turn. She stepped off the bed and grabbed her bag, throwing her accessories back in before zippering it up. She looked down at Francis as he sat up and began rubbing his sore wrists.

“Tomorrow, and every day after, you will go about your business as you always do. In public, things will remain as they've always been, for now. When I call you and tell you to be ready to meet me in private, you will be ready. As long as you keep me happy, your secret remains safe.”

Francis' eyes narrowed in annoyance. His mind desperately searched for some way to mitigate the weakness of his position.

“Don't you mean **our** secret?”

Jessica dropped her bag. She crossed the short distance back to her soiled submissive and grabbed the chain leash hanging from his neck. She pulled his face close to hers, her reddish-brown orbs piercing his soul and shattering his sudden veneer of false confidence.

“You have **NO** leverage. Got it? As you can see, I've become a new woman recently. I could walk out of Guadalupe tomorrow and I'd be fine. Your life, on the other hand, would be ruined with just a few words from me. So **SHUTUP** and do what you're told! We both know who's in control here.”

She dropped the leash, the bottom of the chain hitting the wooden floor with an audible jangle. Jessica picked up her bag and headed for the door, pausing only a moment to speak over her shoulder.

“And we both know that you like it.”

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	3. Seeding The Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful Succubus rises, but she needs allies. Where better to start than her own convent?

It was 3:58 AM and rain pitter-pattered steadily on the windows of the convent. Jessica awoke to almost pure darkness. There was no moonlight to illuminate her spartan room this evening. It had stormed on and off all night, but Jessica had slept like the dead. Her dreams had overwhelmed her with wanton Femdom lust.

_'What the hell!?'_

  
  
She felt moisture on her breasts and her hands flew to them. Sure enough, her fingers were coated in milky discharge as she felt her areolas. Her nipples were lactating copiously.

_'Ugh... why?!?'_

She wiped her fingers on the bedding. It was so dark in her room that Jessica couldn't decipher the long, black habit lying atop her office chair. She had discarded it immediately upon returning to her room, but kept on her red leather bondage brassiere. She had been too exhausted to remove the complex network of buckles, straps and zippers that made up her lingerie. If she was honest, she wanted to sleep in it.

Now that she was awake, her left hand found her long, fat cock instinctually. She could feel the red leather straps digging into her supple mocha skin and it heightened her desire as she began lewdly masturbating. Her morning wood needed little encouragement and her bulging brown sack ached with the need for release.

Jessica had heard the term “blue balls” when she was younger but could only guess what it felt like until now. She hadn't climaxed since getting her ass rimmed and receiving her first taste of sweet male nectar the night before. Her libido was through the roof and her need to cum was desperate.

She began moaning lightly as her hand glided back and forth, the pleasurable sensations intensifying rapidly as her smooth palm slipped up and down her slick, meaty cock. Had she been leaking pre-cum in her sleep? Or was this residual filth from her encounter with Francis? Jessica decided that it didn't matter. It felt amazing.

She plunged her right hand below her ass, lifted the leather strap that ran down her crack and began massaging her rosebud with her middle finger. She moved it around her pucker in slow circles and within minutes she was biting her lip to avoid crying out in elation.

_'Fuck! So good!!! But I better put a condom on or this is going to be a huge fucking mess...'_

She summoned every ounce of her will and released her rapidly stiffening rod. She reached over the bedside and fumbled around in the dark for her bag. Thankfully it was just within reach and she snatched one of the XXL magnum condoms she'd purchased.

Jessica tore the plastic tab open and rolled the rubbery sheath down her shaft; making sure to leave plenty of room at the head. Even the biggest condom Forbidden Fruit offered barely covered two thirds of her fully engorged length. The latex strained around her considerable girth and to her surprise, feeling latex tight around her cock only turned her on more.

_'Goddamn, I **must** have a latex fetish if I actually **like** condoms. Every guy I was ever with only complained about having to wear them. I don't know why... it feels so nice.”_

She laid back and resumed her long, needy strokes without delay. Her right hand found her back door once again and she probed it with increasing need. She plunged the tip of her finger into her ass and started making circles around the inside of her pucker. Her left hand pistoned up and down her latex covered shaft, her orgasm building rapidly.

  
  
_'OH FUCK! YESSSSSS!!! FUCK YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!'_

Jessica bit her tongue as her climax hit her like a mac truck. Her body convulsed in pleasure as thick ropes of hot nut shot out of her flesh hose and congealed in the top of the extra large condom. Her hand was a blur, gliding back and forth as gob after gob of sticky paste erupted from her tip; filling the condom and expanding it into a perverse balloon animal of tightly packed jizz.

Jessica could only watch the cum balloon grow as her balls emptied into the slick sheath. Her back lifted off the bed as she jacked herself furiously. Finally her eyes rolled back and her head hit the pillow as the final buttery spurts shot out of her cum cannon. The tension seeped out of her body in a relaxing wave leaving only endorphins and intense euphoria.

She lay in the dark groping her breasts through the leather harness; milking the orgasm for every ounce of pleasure before running her left hand through her hair. As morning rituals went, Jessica liked this much better than anything she'd ever done as a Sister of Guadalupe.

She gazed at the ceiling as she recovered, formulating her plans for Father Francis that day. Before long, a faint glow emerged in the center of the room and slowly grew in intensity. Jessica wasn't surprised this time. On the contrary, she had been expecting another visit.  
  


The light gathered, dispersed and Lilith was given form once again. Jessica sat up and leaned back against her headboard, examining yet another guise her strange benefactor had taken on. This time she appeared in purple flesh from head to toe; black tribal tattoos scattered across her mostly naked body. She had no wings, but her tail and horns remained; sprouting from her temple and rear respectively. Silky, white, shoulder length hair framed her head and her eyes glowed the color of turquoise.

Her purple breasts were massive with metal studs piercing both nipples prominently. An absurdly large cock hung from Lilith's pelvis and was sheathed in shiny black latex. Jessica had never even imagined a cock that huge. It looked like it belonged on a horse more than a humanoid. Matching her massive cock sleeve were shoulder length gloves and thigh high boots; the latex gleaming in the glow surrounding the demonic shemale.

Lilith placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head, proudly displaying her endowments to Jessica.

_**"Greetings my disciple."** _

“Good evening Mistress” Jessica said, bowing her head slightly. “If I may be so bold, how many forms do you have?”

_**"As many as I please."** _

Lilith offered a throaty chuckle, her haughty expression highlighted by a Cheshire grin. Her fleshy purple tail swayed behind her as she spoke.

_**“You did very well last night my little Felicita. I am pleased.”** _

“Thank you Mistress. I mainly followed your advice. My impulses drove me. I can't remember the last time I felt that alive!”

  
  
_**“Good. That was but a small taste of the joys that await you.”** _

“I do wish you had told me the pheromones and my touch wouldn't work on a gay man.”

Lilith snickered.

_**"What did you expect? You can't magnify an attraction that doesn't exist. Zero times a thousand is still zero."** _

Jessica smirked. In retrospect, it did seem obvious.

_**"No matter. You adapted and overcame. He is yours now and as his hunger grows you will find that he is *very* attracted to you. He will crave your essence until the end of his days."** _

Jessica pulled the condom off her softening member and tied it at the end. She lifted the weighty cum balloon, examining it in the faint light that radiated from Lilith. There must have been half a pint of semen bulging at the end of the latex sleeve. She tossed it over the bed and it rolled across the floor with a faint sloshing sound.

“But isn't that cruel? To deny someone their true sexual nature?”

  
  
_**“You are denying nothing. You have *exposed* his true nature. Men have always needed the guiding hand of a strong woman. Throughout most of history, they have not received it. Thus, the horrendous state of your world. We are going to change that and set the world on a better path.”** _

“Hmmm...” Jessica brought one hand to her chin, lost in contemplation.

Being desperate for sexual liberation and release, Jessica had taken the first step, but Lilith could tell she wasn't yet fully convinced of the righteousness of their cause.

_**"Sex is perhaps the most profound of Yahweh's designs. But like so many things, he dogmatically boxed it in. He demanded its potential go unexplored. This has done incalculable damage to the development of your kind. Jessica, you have to start thinking of sex as a weapon, because it's been used as one against women since the beginning. We are going to change that and give women their turn at the helm. An opportunity which they are long overdue."** _

Lilith hovered closer to the bed, the light shifting more strongly on Jessica as Lilith demanded her eyes turn back to the well hung Demoness.

_**"And, if Francis serves you well, there's no reason you can't let him play with another male pet. Under your guidance, of course. So worry not about your new slave. Under your heel, he will find more sexual fulfillment than he ever dreamed of. The new world will be a better one for all, and we are only just beginning. The possibilities are limitless."** _

Jessica perked up at that thought. Mischief and arousal entered her eyes, her mind already churning on the endless opportunities her new life would offer.

“As you say, but what comes next? Enslaving men is useful, but I can't play overseer to all of them! And what about the sisters?”

_**"Yes, you need allies and the ideal place to start is right here."** _

“How do I do that?”

Lilith held out her right hand and a leather crop materialized in her grip. She pointed it at Jessica, first down at her flaccid ten inches and then raised it to her ample breasts.

_**"You have two weapons. You've learned to use one. Now use the other."** _

Jessica's hands went to her breasts. They were still moist with milky secretion.

“You mean... the lactation? How do I use that?”

_**"Don't you remember our first meeting?"** _

Jessica thought back. Lilith had appeared and made her the offer. She had drank from the chalice and then... of course! Lilith's breasts had been lactating.

“Alright, so I dose my sisters with this...” she said wiping her fingers across her left breast “...and then what happens?”

_**"They become like you."** _

Jessica's eyes opened wide.

_'Holy fuck! No... UNHOLY fuck!'_

The scope of Lilith's plan was beginning to sink in. This was Gremlins, only with cock wielding Succubi instead of toothy little goblins. This was an outbreak of female domination and Jessica was patient zero. In a few months St. Michael's would be unrecognizable. In a couple years, it could be a very different world.

The seriousness of the situation hit her full force and yet, she couldn't help but find wisdom in Lilith's words. Was lust overwhelming her reason? No, this was about justice as well. This was the chance to change the power dynamics between men and women. This would be a first in thousands of years of human history.

“Very well. I'll begin tomorrow then.”

_**"Excellent. I know you will not disappoint me."** _

Lilith floated back towards the center of the room. Her cock had stiffened; straining against the thick latex of the shiny, jet black sleeve. Jessica could only imagine the thoughts that were pulsing through her mind. Perhaps visions of Earth as a Femdom paradise were the cause of her arousal.

_**"Dawn approaches. I take my leave. Some day, with your help, I will be stronger than I am now. Perhaps I will claim dominion over the day... and many other things."** _

Jessica raised a hand as Lilith prepared to depart.

“Mistress! One more thing, if I may?”

_**“Quickly.”** _

“God. You spoke his Hebrew name... is he not watching as we do all this? Will he not be angry? Should we not fear his vengeance?”

Lilith's laugh started as a low, throaty rumble before erupting into a sustained gale. She threw her head back and her curvy body shook for several long moments as she chortled with glee, her massive dong now at full, rigid attention.

_**"My child... If Yahweh cared what happened here, do you think I would have gotten this far? No, he's forsaken humanity. I think he's forsaken this plane of existence entirely. He's off in some other corner of the great beyond doing who knows what. He has as much regard for this world as the ant you crush beneath your boot. When our work is done, he may finally take notice, but by then it will be too late."** _

Lilith's disdainful laughter sang out once more and within seconds her form evaporated into the darkness. Her cackles echoed briefly before the room settled back into pitch black silence.

Jessica slipped back down into the bed sheets and tried to get comfortable. She tossed and turned a bit before finding the right position, her mind reeling from the enormity of the task before her. Jessica pined to have someone, anyone, by her side in that moment. She had spent many lonely nights in the convent, but had never felt quite so alone as she did now.

* * * * *

It was just after noon and Jessica was in the kitchen preparing a gallon of sweet tea. Nobody could call her a cook with a straight face, but sweet tea had been a staple in the Christiano household and her mother's recipe was one of the few staples Jessica had learned before she passed away. The sisters had grown to love it, especially during the hot Texas summers when such drinks were needed to stay refreshed. Jessica had been only too happy to whip up a fresh batch today.

She finished stirring the amber liquid and then poured it from the pitcher into three drinking glasses on a tray. She looked over her shoulder in both directions to ensure no one was nearby before reaching into her habit and retrieving a small glass bottle and a dropper. She carefully drew the liquid into the dropper before depositing several beads of her breast milk into each glass and stirring each drink.

She quickly pocketed the bottle and dropper back in her habit before moving to the freezer and retrieving an ice tray. She dropped a few cubes into each glass before putting the ice back and carefully lifting the tray. Jessica took a deep breath as she exited the kitchen and strode through the hallways that led back to the courtyard.

A few lingering doubts assailed her consciousness, but she swatted them away like insects. Jessica was committed now. The world had to change and she would be a coward not to use the power she'd been given. How many billions of women had lived, suffered and died without that opportunity? How many millions of children had been raped by the clergy? How many women like Jessica and the Sisters of Guadalupe had lived lives of quiet desperation, brainwashed into thinking it was proper and normal?

_'No more.'_

She exited the back door into the brilliant light and searing temperature of Austin midday. Her thick robe began soaking in the heat immediately, a predicament she'd become sadly accustomed to over the years. Jessica wasted no time making her way back to the picnic table where sisters Victoria, Abigail and Evelyn were sitting. The table was under a tall oak tree and she sighed with relief as she entered the shade and set the tray down before them.

“Thank god!” Evelyn announced, wasting no time grabbing one of the glasses and taking her first swig. “And thank **you** sister!” She said with a nod to Jessica.

Evelyn was a plump, busty blonde in her late 40s with a thick southern accent. The habit could do nothing to hide her wide hips and considerable curves. She was definitely one of the most opinionated of the sisters but also one of the friendliest. She was a hard worker and always the first to volunteer for new assignments.

“Yes, thank you” said sister Abigail as she reached for her drink as well.

If Evelyn had an opposite it was definitely Abigail, which was amusing since they were good friends. Seeing them together was like watching a Laurel and Hardy routine. Abigail was a little older than Evelyn, but shorter, slender and much more poised. Although she spoke up less, the raven haired sister had a quiet confidence and a subtle beauty to her thin features.

“Thank youuuuuuuu” Vicky exclaimed with an eager smile before taking up her glass. She started downing the cool beverage without hesitation. Wisps of her auburn hair seeped out of her veil, as usual. Both her face and the bathing habit she was wearing were smudged brown, indicating that she'd been working in the fields.

“Aren't you having any?” Abigail inquired.

“Oh, I had a glass before I left the kitchen. Couldn't wait.”

“Don't blame ya hun” Evelyn interjected “but what about lunch? Are you girls gonna make me eat by my lonesome again?”

Vicky groaned, tilting her head to the sky. “Ugh... it's too hot to eat.”

“I'll wait for supper, thank you” Abigail replied.

Jessica shrugged and offered Evelyn a thin smile, implying that she wasn't particularly hungry either.

“Fine, suit yourselves! I'm not shy” she proclaimed before biting into an apple and unwrapping the sandwich she'd brought.

“How's the garden coming along?” Jessica asked.

“Good!” Victoria responded cheerfully. “We're just about ready for fall planting. What's Momma Soups got you doing today?”

“Well, I was on laundry duty this morning, but I'm headed off campus in a bit. Won't be back until after dinner.”

“You're excused for the day? What holy miracle is this?” Abigail asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, I'm not yet, but I will be after Father Francis talks to Helen. He's starting a new outreach program and he's chosen me to help out.”

“Ooooh, lucky you!” Vicky exclaimed.

“She has a title, you know! You shouldn't call Mother Superior by her first name” Evelyn chided in between bites of her lunch.

“If the program has anything to do with kids, I'd rather stay here and scrub floors” Abigail stated flatly.

“Aw, cmon! Kids aren't so bad!” Vicky voiced enthusiastically. “Children or not, if Father Francis wants more help with the program, let me know! I'd love to get out of here more often.”

“I'll keep that in mind” Jessica replied, collecting the tray from the table. “Speaking of which, I have to meet up with him soon. You ladies enjoy the rest of your break.”

“Ladies? Hah! That's a good one” Evelyn snickered, nudging Abigail in the ribs.

Vicky giggled. Abigail simply rolled her eyes.

The sisters said their goodbyes and Jessica turned and trudged back to the main building. She paused once to look over her shoulder, observing her fellow nuns as they chatted away.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning for them as well. They would be frightened and even less aware of what was happening then Jessica was on her first morning. In the coming days she would observe them carefully and approach them one at a time in secret. She would reveal only that the same thing had happened to her, not how or why. It would have to be that way, for now.

Jessica would guide them slowly into their new roles. If all went as planned, they would serve as the Succubus vanguard in her takeover of St. Michael's and the convent.

* * * * *

It was just a half hour later when Jessica and Francis met up. They leisurely made their way from his home back to the other side of the campus where the convent was located. Francis was dressed in his usual black from neck to toe and carried a backpack containing the items Jessica had instructed him to bring. She had called him earlier that morning and outlined her plan to get them off church grounds more often.

There was a strong breeze sailing through the trees and walkways that surrounded St. Michael's. It made the walk almost pleasant despite the hot summer conditions. As they passed before the church, Mother Superior could be seen in the distance walking toward them. Francis and Jessica both stopped and waited for her at the large water fountain that rested between the dual stairs leading up to the church's front doors.

“Reverend Mother!” Francis called out with a wave. “What good luck! We were just on our way to see you.”

“Is that right?” Mother Superior replied as she came to a stop before them. She eyed Jessica suspiciously, but put on a warm smile for Francis. “Always a pleasure, Father.”

Reverend Mother Helen Louise Delarosa was exactly the kind of person you'd expect, based on her title. A medium build woman entering her sunset years wearing a thin pair of glasses and a perpetual scowl. She was tough as nails and ran the Sisters of Guadalupe with strictness bordering on cruelty.

Jessica had not developed a good relationship with her over the years, but they had managed to live together in the convent despite many tense encounters. Until now, that had involved Jessica doing whatever Helen told her to, an arrangement the younger woman couldn't wait to upend.

“Good afternoon Revered Mother” Jessica said with a slight bow. She was rarely so formal, especially with the old crone, but she wanted Helen in as good a mood as possible.

“Yes!” said Francis “I needed to speak with you on a matter of some importance and it concerns Sister Jessica as well.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“As I'm sure you're aware, Bishop Everson has made outreach our top priority. If we don't start filling these pews again, St. Michael's isn't long for this world. To that end, I'm beginning a new program to extend our reach into the city. Businesses, sports leagues, community centers and whichever schools will have us! We're going to see what we can do for them in exchange for word-of-mouth and a chance to leave our materials where people can find them.”

“I see. And what is this new program called?” the Reverend Mother asked skeptically.

“We don't have an official title just yet. I was thinking of calling it “Bridges to Christ”, but Sister Jessica made an excellent point...” Francis answered, gesturing to her.

“It's just, a less overtly religious title might be better. Many people hear “Christ” and immediately run in the other direction” Jessica stated cautiously.

“Yes, there's some truth to that, I suppose” Mother Superior nodded solemnly. “A sad state of affairs indeed.”

“So, as you see” Francis continued “Sister Jessica has already shown great insight and I think her aid would really propel this effort! In addition, I'm drowning in paperwork and the church can scarcely afford to hire me an assistant, so with your permission...”

“Say no more Father. You have no idea how many headaches this one has caused me, but perhaps this will be good for her. Maybe she'll even learn some manners in your company! Sister Jessica may assist you in the afternoons and evenings until further notice.” Helen held up her index finger as she made her final point, her stony gaze fixed on the young woman. “As long as she keeps up with her morning duties, that is.”

Jessica forced herself into a thin smile and another slight nod, desperately trying to look grateful.

“Splendid! Thank you so much Revered Mother” Francis replied as he placed his hands over hers and they shared a mutual bow of respect.

“Don't mention it, Father. Good luck to you.”

“Yes, well, I guess we'll be going then! We have a lot of work to do.”

“And I'm off to pray” the Abbess replied. “I'll see you later.”

Jessica and Francis walked toward the parking lot, both silent until they were well out of ear shot.

  
  
“That woman has never seen a dick in her life.”

Francis snickered. “Oh cmon, she's not that bad. She's put up with you for this long, hasn't she?”

“Yeah, because she had to” Jessica responded dryly. “You bring everything I told you?”

  
  
“I did” he answered plainly.

“Good. I can't wait to get out of here!”

They continued on in silence for a few moments, their shoes clacking on the hot pavement. Then Francis decided it was his turn to be a bit mischievous.

“I wonder what would happen if you pulled up that habit and showed her your true self?”

“She'd have a heart attack and drop dead. Don't tempt me.”

Francis belted out a loud laugh, his voice echoing across the church campus with mirth for the first time in months.

“So where are we **actually** going?”

Jessica turned and looked at him, this time with a genuine smile. “Somewhere fun.”

* * * * *

The mocha skinned nun tugged on Francis' leash as she led him through the parking lot in one of Austin's red light districts. They were headed toward the back entrance of a large building. A sign proudly displayed the name of the establishment in shiny black: “The Rubber Room.” Jessica had traded the priest collar for his slave collar before they got out of the car and Francis was oozing apprehension.

“What if someone from the parish recognizes us?!?”

Jessica sighed, stopping briefly and turning to him.

“One of your 500 parishioners? In a city of 900,000? Here? In the middle of a week day? Chill, Frankie.”

She yanked his leash more harshly, eager to get inside and complete her conquest of her newly minted slave. They walked up some crude concrete steps and slipped in the back door of the dimly lit club. Booming techno music with highly suggestive lyrics assaulted their senses immediately. The thunderous sounds thrummed through the dark hallway as they made their way to reception.

They reached a wide counter area with a woman standing behind it. The sides of her head were completely shaved and a single column of thick, jet black hair ran up her scalp and trailed behind her. Her face was pale white, which made the rings of black mascara and midnight lipstick stand out even more. Her ears, nose and tongue were all pierced.

“Hey! I'm Claire. Welcome to The Rubber Room.” The plucky goth woman seemed amused as she scanned the couple. “You guys doing a religious role play thing?”

“Not anymore” Jessica answered as she lifted the veil off her head; her long brown locks tumbling free. “How much for one of your dungeon suites?”

“A hundred and fifty for two hours” Claire responded before blowing and popping a bubble with her bright pink gum.

“Fully equipped?”

“Every toy and device you could want.”

“What about clothes?”

“This your first time here?” Claire inquired.

Jessica nodded.

“Normally there's a separate fee, but since this is your first visit, we'll waive it.”

“Awesome. You got a catsuit in my size? Maybe some leather boots in 7 1/2 or 8?”

“Easy peasy” she replied.

“What about him?” Jessica asked, pulling on Francis' leash and bringing him to the forefront. “Something full-body in his size? Preferably latex?”

Claire looked him up and down, studying his proportions.

“Yeah, we got a suit in his size, but it was just used. It's still drying out. Haven't had a chance to spot clean it yet.”

  
  
“That's fine, we'll take it” Jessica said, a glimmer of excitement in her voice.

Claire looked puzzled. “You want a dirty gimp suit that a stranger just wore?”

“The dirtier the better” Jessica responded with a toothy smile.

Francis winced, his face sinking into a noticeable cringe.

* * * * *

“This is so gross.” Francis grumbled.

He was hooded and sealed in the black gimp suit, lying face down on a rubber padded bondage horse. His arms and legs had been pulled down and secured to each leg of the sturdy device by the wrist and ankle cuffs Jessica had applied. She had chosen this device out of many in the dungeon because it was already at the perfect height to accommodate her, but there were many more pieces of bondage furniture she looked forward to trying in the future.

“Shut up!” Jessica admonished as she pulled a pair of black latex gloves over her hands. She was similarly sealed from neck to toe in a pale yellow cat suit. She purred in delight as she smoothed the second layer of rubber over her digits. The black leather thigh highs Claire had brought her were a tight fit, but Jessica didn't mind. The gripping sensation just made it even hotter.

As soon as she'd zipped him up in the back, Francis had been sealed in the sweat and filth of some other submissive. Who knows how long that stranger had been in the suit before him, getting fucked, abused and shooting his seed all over. He couldn't think of another time in his life that he'd felt so utterly soiled.

“What if I catch some...”

“Stop complaining or I'll gag you” she cut him off.

“You're going to gag me anyway.”

Jessica chuckled; her throaty laughter and footsteps echoing in the cool dungeon. The clacking of stilettos marked her path as she walked around the fuck horse, examining her immobilized slut. Francis eyed the wall before him lined with crops, floggers, ropes, chains, strapons and other toys. He studied the impressive collection until his Mistress strode into view. Jessica's impressive endowment jutted from the opening in her latex suit, her heavy brown sack hanging below it.

She seized her member and began stroking it up and down eagerly, the cool latex gloves feeling heavenly on her hot, naked flesh. She approached him, bringing the tip of her weapon ever closer to his mouth as she leisurely masturbated herself.

  
  
“Feeling thirsty yet?”

“Thirsty, Mistress?”

  
  
“Hmmm, I guess it hasn't been long enough. You will be soon! And then you'll be begging for it.”

She gave his hooded face a playful pat and then turned, making her way to the wall of toys. Jessica examined the trove of naughty implements before selecting a flexible 10 inch cock from the wall. She also fetched a length of chain with clips on each end and the longest strapon harness she could find. The excited Domina made her way back to Francis with a wicked grin, the assortment of toys dangling from her hands.

“This is better anyway. You need training before you take me in your throat again. I didn't even come close to bottoming out. I expect you to do better next time.”

“Yes Mistress” he replied, his nervousness building along with his curiosity.

Francis didn't have to wonder what she planning for very long. She inserted the lengthy black dildo into the strapon harness and installed it, base down, just below his face. The fleshy length bent to one side as Jessica pulled the straps around the bottom of the bondage horse; buckling it securely in place. She adjusted the base so it was exactly below his mouth before seizing the shiny shaft and giving his face a few slaps with the cock.

“Alright bitch, I think you know where this goes.”

She brought the tip to his mouth and pushed his head down. Six inches of slick rubber dong glided into his maw.

“Keep it in your mouth until I say otherwise.”

Francis held still, his saliva already starting to build up along the thick, rubbery shaft as Jessica clicked the length of chain onto the O ring of his collar. She then wound the chain below the horse, brought it back up to his collar, looped it through the O ring and pulled it almost all the way through before clicking it secure. She examined the chain carefully, making sure he had no more than two inches of slack.

“Ok, you may take your mouth off.”

Francis pulled his face upward, the phlegmy length beginning to exit his lips until the chain rattled and he was jolted to a stop. There was still four inches of cock lodged in his mouth and he could go no further.

“Perfect!”

Jessica placed her left hand on the top of his head and pushed his latex clad face down firmly. Francis sputtered, grunted and emitted moist gagging sounds as she pressed his lips all the way to the base of the long cock. His eyes bulged and his throat revolted, closing around the rubbery shaft and trying to expel it.

She held his head down for fifteen seconds, forcing him to accept all 10 inches of rubber cock meat as delicious slobbering noises emitted from his cheeks and nose. Finally, she released him and his face slid up the shaft, a small river of viscous phlegm drooling down the shiny latex cock. He gasped for air, his mouth still contending with several inches of gagging penis.

Jessica's cheeks became rosy with giddiness and her cock grew as hard as a steel beam. She said nothing as she walked off, grabbing Francis' bag and rifling through it.

“Ah, there's my snack.”

She opened a small plastic bag and extracted the weighty condom. It wasn't full by any means, but it had a nice little bulge, fresh with his seed. She untied the end, rolled it down and dumped its contents into her mouth, devouring the creamy load in seconds.

The rush followed, a combination of soothing balm to her throat and stomach, but a warm, pulsing lust growing through the rest of her body. Her cock, breasts and ass tingled with need and she crossed back to the fuck horse, empty condom in hand. She could feel the latex wrapped around her body even more profoundly now that she'd partaken of male cum. Her only appendage that wasn't trapped in slick warm smoothness was her rock hard fourteen inches and she wanted it in his ass immediately.

She pulled down the zipper at his back passage with excited haste, extracting his cock and balls from the thick gimp suit and sliding the used condom back over his semi-hard prick. Jessica inserted two gloved fingers into his pucker, his pale white flesh ringed with a slight redness. She swirled them around, digging in and out several times before pulling her fingers free and examining them.

“Good. You followed my instructions. You will do that EACH TIME you evacuate yourself. You will be clean as a whistle and ready to be fucked at all times. **IS THAT CLEAR**?”

  
  
“Yeth mithreth” he intoned around the slick rubber invader.

Jessica couldn't wait a second longer. Her body was aching with need as she stepped in behind him and lined her thick brown missile up with his small vanilla rosebud. She pressed in firmly, her fat cock gliding in inch after warm inch with unyielding pressure. As her massive member sank to the halfway mark, Francis started groaning and pulling at his bonds in futility.

“ **MMMMLLLGGOOOLLMMPPHHHH!!!** ”

Jessica's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, grabbing the back his hood and pushing fiercely. She plummeted his slut mouth back down all ten inches of slimy latex dick as her own cock burrowed ever deeper into his moist, fleshy tunnel.

“Don't just gag on it, bitch, **SUCK IT**!”

Francis' arm and wrist cuffs rattled as he pulled on them uselessly, his throat glomming and sputtering as Jessica allowed him to bob upward slightly, then plunged his sucking face back down to the base of the strapon.

  
  
“Do you know what this is Frankie? This is YOUR LIFE, NOW. **COCK 24/7**!”

She released his head and his mouth glided upward, globs of sticky filth running down the spit shined shaft as he slobbered and retched.

“And you love it, don't you?”

***SMACK***

The sudden painful swat to his ass caught Francis by surprise; so focused he'd been on trying to inhale oxygen around ten inches of spongy rubber dick.

“YETH MITHRETH.”

“ **SAY YOU LOVE IT**!!!”

“ **IILUUBBIIIIIIIII!** ”

Jessica delivered several more stinging swats to his latex covered cheeks, then grabbed his hips forcefully and began pumping her fat phallus into him hard and fast. She plowed him with increasing hunger, a bit more of her impossibly thick length sinking in deeper with each thrust.

His asshole stretched painfully around her girth, the sex crazed shemale determined to bury every inch of her glistening rod into his warm, welcoming hole. Jessica closed her eyes and began moaning loudly as she tunneled ever deeper. Every inch of her shaft tingled with growing pleasure as she took her slave brutally.

After a long stretch of frenzied fucking Jessica finally sank her cock all the way home, her fat brown orbs pressing harshly against his smaller white sack. Her bucking came to a stop as she sighed gleefully. She kept her staff buried in him as his tormented pucker slowly grew used to her full insertion. She grabbed his head once more and pushed his face down the increasingly sloppy rubber length.

“ **GHHHMMMMPPLLLMMMIIIMBILLLUUUUKKK!!!** ”

Jessica held his face down, her enormous rubber clad breasts pressed into his back as she made small circular motions with her hips; stretching his ass further with her considerable girth.

“How's that feel Frankie? I think this is what they call “air tight.” This is your first time, but it sure as hell won't be your last!”

She released his hood and began sawing in and out of his well abused asshole with extreme need. Wet gagging noises spurted from Francis' throat and mouth; his neck muscles tiring from the exertion of trying to hold his head at the top of the sizable dong.

Jessica's moans transformed into wails of pleasure. She fucked her bound slave so hard that the bondage horse began jolting and inching across the floor. Her bloated sack smacked into Francis' scrotum with each powerful thrust.

“Gonna fill you up slut! Take it!!! OH GOD! **YESSSSSSS**!!!”

Jessica screamed in orgasm as her throbbing member exploded in his ass. Francis grunted loudly as copious streams of hot yogurt blasted into his depths with each impassioned thrust. The climax crazed Domina groped, clawed and spanked him furiously, assaulting his back and flanks as she continued thrusting and cumming into her immobilized cock sleeve. Thick jizzum spurted from his ass, coating Jessica's lower body and drizzling all over the floor.

As she continued spearing his well stretched fuck hole, Francis felt his own body betray him. His prostate tingled with each sloppy thrust until his body shook in orgasm. Francis quivered in his latex prison and pulled at his leather bonds. He moaned around the cock still lodged in his throat as his rock hard member shot gobs of thick paste into the greasy pre-used condom. His pleasurable muffles grew louder as Jessica fired the last of her god-like load into his blown out bottom.

Jessica's thrusts slowly came to a stop, the mocha Dominatrix panting slightly from her long exertion. She was still glowing with orgasm as she pulled her swollen cock from his cum slathered hole. She felt herself all over, groping her breasts, thighs and ass through the lovely cat suit and savoring the wave of ecstasy channeling through her latex wrapped body.

As her high began to fade, she reached down and stroked Francis' cock, giving him some small relief from the pounding he'd just taken. She trailed her hand downward and felt the warm pocket of spunk in the bottom of the condom.

“Mmmmm, you just came with me Frankie... You really are just a little butt slut, aren't you?”

Francis bellowed a series of affirmative grunts around his cock gag.

“I bet you want me to come unhook that thing from your mouth, don't you?”

“Yeth miththreth!”

“Just one problem...” she proclaimed as she pulled the warm, cream filled sleeve from his shrinking dick. “As soon as I drink this, I'll be ready to go again.”

* * * * *

After a long hour of debauchery Jessica sat on the “royal throne”, a luxury chair that was another fixture of the dungeon. It had a trap door that allowed one to bind their submissive below the chair and sit on their face, but Francis wasn't under it. He had earned his rest and Jessica had parked him on a leather ottoman at the base of her lofty seat.

She had removed his hood but left him locked in the gimp suit for now. They would have to undress and get ready to leave soon, but for the moment they could relax and enjoy the afterglow. His leash rested on the side of the throne as Jessica pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bag and lit one up. She hadn't enjoyed the soothing rush of nicotine in many years.

Francis looked up at his commanding, cat-suited Goddess. Her expression was one of pure satisfaction as she crossed her booted legs. She inhaled deeply and gazed down at her collared slut.

“Cigarettes now too? You certainly have gone from obedient nun to avatar of sin in a hurry.”

“I'm making up for lost time. And I no longer believe hedonism is a sin. Not sure I believe in sin at all, anymore.”

“You know how bad those are for you, right?”

“They're just for after a romp. I'm not planning to develop a habit.”

“Indeed, you seem intent on discarding all your habits.”

Jessica laughed. It was a cheesy pun, but she enjoyed that kind of cheeky humor.

“You want to grab a burger or something?” Francis invited. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

“Hell yes! If I have to eat vegetable stew and hard rolls one more time, I'm gonna lose it!”

It was Francis' turn to chuckle, but then the room fell silent for a few moments.

“How long do you think we'll get away with this? Before they kick us both out, I mean.”

Jessica took another drag and held it for a few seconds before exhaling a cloud of wispy smoke.

“I don't see why it ever needs to end.”

“Really? And how is that going to work?”

“Don't you worry about a thing _puta padre_. I have a plan.”

“I bet you do” Francis replied as he folded his arms over his latex clad chest. “You know, I used to think Helen was the most formidable woman I'd ever met, but those days are over. You are, by far, the most fearsome woman in our parish.”

Jessica knocked the ash from her cigarette and leaned down from her chair, her face drawing closer to his. Her stare was cold and impassive.

“Is that what you think?”

Francis' hands dropped to his sides and he leaned back slightly.

“Y-yeah...”

She reached out and tapped his nose gently with a single gloved finger.

“Good.”

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	4. The Fall Of St. Michael's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jessica's lustful faction grows, the old order clashes with the new.

Sunlight streamed through the open window of Francis' kitchen on a beautiful autumn day. The temperature was mild and a light breeze blew through the open window, carrying the scents of fresh fruit and warm oatmeal throughout the humble abode. Classic “big band” jazz music blared from a radio on the counter as Jessica and Francis sat at the kitchen table with a chess board in between them.

The pair were freshly showered after a long morning romp that had satisfied both their thirsts. Jessica had a white bathrobe wrapped around her curvy mocha body and a light blue towel adorned her drying hair. Francis sat in a plain, white t-shirt, a fresh pair of boxers and nothing else.

The self-satisfied Succubus fed herself fruit medley piece by piece as she watched him mull over his next move. It had been several years since she enjoyed a game of chess and Francis had a wonderful stonework set that looked like it had never been touched before.

“Do we need a game clock? You're taking way too long.”

“Give me a break! I haven't played since I was a boy.”

“You're very good at making excuses, I'll give you that. Why not be decisive and take your beating like a man? You already do in the bedroom.”

“Believe it or not, I still have a smidgen of pride.”

“Until I claim that as well.”

Francis chuckled. “You're cruel.”

“Mmmhmm... and you love it.”

Much had changed in the three weeks since the pair had visited “The Rubber Room.” Was this even still Francis' home? One could argue it was her house now. She was spending most nights there and making virtually all the decisions in the household.

The convent and church were coming under her control more rapidly than Jessica had envisioned. Victoria and Evelyn had taken their new circumstances surprisingly well after the initial shock wore off. Abigail had needed more time to process things and a bit more convincing, but she had fallen in line as well and was now a loyal devotee to their cause.

More than half the sisters have already been “gifted.” That was the term Jessica and her immediate circle had agreed upon for now. Mother Superior had gone into isolation since receiving her gift. She ate little and refused to speak with anyone most days.

As she waited for Francis to decide on a course of action, Jessica pulled a compact mirror from her handbag and opened it to have look at herself. She ensured her towel was still wrapped properly atop her head and then inspected her face. Her eyes lit up and her eyebrows raised as she noted improvements with glee.

The “first signs of aging” that she had seen only a month ago were gone now. The beginnings of wrinkles had completely disappeared. Her eyelashes looked longer and fuller. Her skin shone with health and vibrancy. She wasn't even using a regiment of creams.

Ever since Jessica had claimed her gift and dominated Francis she found that she looked a little better every day. Each time she drank his essence, or that of any male submissive, she could feel her body grow more youthful, attractive and strong. It was a powerful, rapturous sensation and she couldn't get enough of it.

“Alright” Francis muttered after downing a spoonful of oatmeal and setting his bowl to the side. He reached for his queen and slid her into an offensive position.

  
  
Jessica waited until he removed his hand from the piece before letting out a mocking laugh. She reached for one of her knights, zig zagged it sideways and took away his most powerful weapon.

“Wait... no!”

“Haha, too late!”

“Whatever! I got yours first.”

Jessica smirked. She had sacrificed her queen earlier in a gambit that had taken three of his pieces. Francis was still completely oblivious to how hopeless his situation was.

It was an odd relationship they'd formed. A nun and a priest, now Mistress and slave. The longer they were together, the more Jessica liked it. From what she could tell, he loved it as well. Was it just her Succubus cum making him ever more addicted and submissive to her? It was definitely a factor, but she was confident that wasn't the totality of their relationship.

Francis seemed at ease for the first time since she'd met him. Ironically, in sexual slavery he was finally free to be who he really was. He was no longer spending every hour of his day worrying about his parishioners, his church, the diocese and what other people thought of him. Jessica had taken control of his life and put him through the most aggressive stress relief program imaginable.

No longer did he need to sneak away to some seedy club or far flung location to find some companionship. No more did he have to hide who he was at all hours of the day. The shame that had been ingrained in him by the church was beginning to fade away. Jessica was fucking it out of him on the daily.

Francis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought for a few moments before taking hold of his remaining rook and moving it forward slightly to take a defensive position in front of his king. He released the piece and then motioned that it was her turn.

“And that's not all!” Jessica announced cheerfully as she seized her furthest pawn and advanced it to Francis' end of the board. “I'll be taking my queen back now, thank you.”

“What?!?”

“Promotion.”

“Promotion?”

“If you advance a pawn all the way to the end of the board, it is substituted for the fallen piece of your choice.”

“Dammit! I forgot all about that! If I had known, I wouldn't have sacrificed so many pawns!”

Francis groaned and handed the piece back to her grudgingly. Jessica's grin grew toothy as she placed it back on the board.

“The white queen dies. The black queen lives again” she said triumphantly.

Francis returned her smile, but after a few moments it began to fade and he looked downcast. Jessica slipped into solemnity once she realized the impact of her words.

“You're going to talk to her, right?”

“Yes. I will try... for all the good it will do.”

“Thank you, Mistress. I know you two don't get along, but...”

“I have no desire to see her go mad” she cut him off with a scowl. “The only thing keeping her from health and happiness at this moment is her own stubbornness.”

“As you say. I could go with you, if you like?”

“No. I don't think that would help. She already knows you're mine. It would just look like we were ganging up on her. The new world has come for the Reverend Mother and she needs to choose between it and the old. I will meet her alone.”

Francis sighed and nodded.

Jessica rose from her chair, her hands gesturing down at the chess board. “I take it we don't need to continue this?”

“No. I concede” Francis replied with a thin smile.

“Good” Jessica said as she reached for her bag and rummaged through it. “You want to help? Give me another dose before I go.”

She tossed the condom at his chest and Francis caught it as it tumbled down.

“I know I drained you pretty good, but you've had two hours to recover and I need something to feed the old biddy.”

“Of course, my Queen” he replied with only a hint of irony.

* * * * *

The heavy aromas of incense and wood polish filled Jessica's nostrils as she strolled into the nave of St. Michael's. The heavy wooden doors sealed behind her, sounding off as they clanked shut. The cavernous room would've been pitch black but for scattered candles and the bright sun outside illuminating the many stained glass windows.

The church was almost entirely empty, but Jessica could see Vick, Abigail and Evelyn sitting in the pews just beside the giant glass rendering of St. Michael. Like her, they were wearing their standard Catholic nun attire. The cooler temperatures of early fall made the thick wool garments more bearable, but Jessica decided this would be the last time any of them felt compelled to wear them. No matter how things went with Mother Superior today, changes were coming.

Her footsteps echoed on the floor as she approached her new lieutenants. The women gabbed away as they waited for her to begin their little meeting.

“Don't you think it's odd that they call him Saint Michael?” Victoria inquired. “I mean, he's not actually a saint...”

“Yeah, that's a weird one” Evelyn agreed. “But how much of this stuff ever made sense?”

“As an archangel and commander of the armies of God, his station is at least as high as the saints” Abigail remarked. “However, calling him “Commander” or “Archangel” during services would highlight the fantastical elements of his persona. I imagine the church switched to “Saint” as a matter of practicality.”

“In other words, they paper over parts of the mythology which are inconvenient” Jessica added as she came to a stop by her Sisters. “Like they do so many things.”

“Sounds bout right!” Evelyn admitted.

“Good day Sisters!” Jessica said with a smile. “How's it going?”

“Things are awwweesoommmeee” Vicky lilted, clearly happy about some new development.

“Good” Abigail began “But I'm worried about Mother Superior. I peeked in on her yesterday and she wouldn't talk to me. She does not look well.”

“I'm heading to see her right after this” Jessica replied, folding her arms below her breasts.

“What's the plan?” Evelyn asked.

“I will try to reason with her. Give her every opportunity to be part of our new arrangement.”

“And if that don't work?” Evelyn followed up, concern in her eyes.

“Then I'll be making a call to social services soon. If she's not willing to listen, she doesn't belong here anymore. I'm not going to force feed her anything. Not food or water and certainly not this.” Jessica patted her pocket where Francis' seed resided in a small glass vial.

Abigail nodded. “The wisest course of action.”

Evelyn's eyebrows slanted up. She looked down sadly as she considered the possibility. Vicky seemed not to care one way or the other.

“What about our operations?” Jessica questioned. “Report.”

“We have several new thirsty male recruits that Evelyn and I will be initiating tonight” Abigail said with a grin. “Feel free to join us, of course.”

“That sounds like fun... I'd love to, but it will depend on how things go with Helen. It's good that we'll have some new bottoms to milk. Our ranks grow! What about that horse farm down the road, Evelyn? Did you look into it?”

“I'm putting the moves on the owner right now” she replied smoothly, placing one hand on her hip. “He seems very agreeable. The farm will be ours in no time.”

“Excellent” Jessica said with a nod. “And what about you Vick? Not getting in on this?”

Vicky's face lit up happily. “I have a date!”

“Oh really? That young man you've been after?” Jessica asked, her eyebrows raising.

“Yup! A beautiful boy named Christopher with the deepest blue eyes. He's getting thirstier every day since I spiked his drink. Not sure I even needed to. He's already crazy about me! I'm making him mine tonight.”

“Good for you!” Jessica exclaimed.

“Thanks! If it all works out I'm going to tell him to quit the seminary. Then I should have my first live-in slave!”

“Look at you robbin the cradle!” Evelyn chuckled.

“He's 19... even if he doesn't look it” Victoria said with mischief in her eyes. “And he very much needs a strong woman to guide him.”

“Okay” Jessica said with a nod “I won't keep you. Have fun ladies!”

“Ya know I will!” Evelyn said before heading for the front door.

  
  
“Good times indeed!” Abigail said excitedly before following her out.

“Aren't you coming?” Victoria inquired, stopping beside Jessica. “We could get some lunch if you're in the mood?”

“I need some time to think before I see Helen. She's going to be a pain, even in her current state. You go ahead, Vick.”

“Hey, you can call me Vicky from now on!” the redhead chirped.

“Oh? I thought you didn't like that name?”

“I used to think it was kind of sleazy, ya know? But now... I'm very okay with it” she said with a wink. “See you later!”

As she listened to Vicky's steps echo across the floor followed by the great doors opening and creaking shut, Jessica gazed up at the giant stained glass depiction of Michael. A crown of light ringed his head and his white wings jutted outward gracefully. Over his armor and toga wrapped form he carried a large broadsword and a metal shield. On the shield was engraved the Latin words “Quis ut Deus” meaning “Who is like God?” A rhetorical question.

Jessica's eyed narrowed as she studied the glowing window panes. It wasn't just Michael that was “like God.” It was most men. Petty. Vengeful. Conceited. Overbearing. Foolish. Convinced of their own wisdom and righteousness in spite of all evidence.

_'By the time I'm done, none of you will be “like God” ever again.'_

* * * * *

The door to Helen's quarters creaked open and Jessica stepped through. Dirty clothes. Body odor. Untouched food spoiling on a table near her bedside. Jessica almost gagged as she made her way to the center of the room. She covered her mouth and nose, standing still as she let herself acclimate to the squalid conditions.

“Oh... it's you. My **favorite** has come to check on me.”

Helen's voice dripped with sarcasm as she awoke from her nap to find the young woman in her room. She was lying on her bed with a light blanket over her, her hair visible to Jessica for the first time. It must have been jet black many years ago, but now it was equal parts gray and white. Her face had noticeably more wrinkles than the last time Jessica had seen her. Her dark eyes looked tired.

Jessica decided she would ignore her jabs for now.

“How are you feeling, Reverend Mother?”

“Like a woman being tested” she answered with all the stoicism she could muster.

“Tested?” Jessica probed. “And who was it that decided you should barely eat or drink?”

“I did, when I realized some members of my order are no longer trustworthy.”

“Not trustworthy? What exactly do you-”

  
  
“Enough!” Helen cut her off. She sat up slowly, her steely stare directed at her irksome subordinate. “I'm old. I'm not stupid! I know some evil stalks these halls and I have a good idea who brought it here! I knew you were trouble the day I laid eyes on you! You never should have been a member of this convent!”

“On that much, we agree” Jessica replied smugly. A silence fell over the room for a few moments.

_'Probably shouldn't have said that.'_ Jessica chided herself, but she couldn't help it. She'd been taking this woman's crap for over a decade and she was through with it.

“Helen, whatever you may think of me, I am here today out of concern for your well being.”

  
  
“Is that so?”

“Yes. I know that you've undergone... certain changes, recently.”

“Oh, 'certain changes' is it? Like what?”

“Like the thirst” Jessica answered, her reddish-brown eyes locking on Helen's dark pools.

“Yes, the thirst. And why is it that I'm thirsty no matter how much I drink, Sister Jessica? How would you know anything about it? Unless you had something to do with it, that is.”

Jessica had rightfully anticipated that this wouldn't be easy. The old bat was surprisingly sharp for someone who was slowly starving herself and combating her new urges. It was time to take a different tact.

“I know because the same thing happened to me.”

That gave Helen pause and Jessica could tell she believed her. The Reverend Mother thought for a moment before responding. “And what else do you know, Jessica?”

“I know that God has granted us these gifts” the dark skinned woman spoke as she crossed to the table by Helen's bed. “I know that we are meant to use our gifts to combat corruption in the church.” She spoke with authority as she picked up a metal spoon from the dining set. “And I know that this...” she extracted the vial from her pocket and poured the milky white substance into the spoon “...will make you feel much better.”

There it was. That was as good as Jessica could possibly bait the hook. As she turned to the withering old woman in her bed, a groaning pang of thirst gnawed at Helen's stomach. She gazed at the spoon with crazed eyes, temptation clearly written on her face.

“It's just one spoon. Think of it as medicine.”

Jessica ducked down and presented it to her. She began moving the spoon slowly toward her mouth. After only a moment of hesitation, Helen's arm shot up and slapped it away violently. The metal implement clanged across the floor and Francis' essence splattered all over. Jessica turned and looked upon the mess, her anger bubbling up along with her own thirst. The waste was shameful.

The Reverend Mother pulled the blanket off her body and the outline of a sizable cock was visible through her nightgown. “This!” she said, grabbing her crotch with one hand “Is not the work of the lord! Begone **WITCH**! I will take no part in your perversions!”

Jessica turned her gaze back to Mother Superior, her eyes a pair of cold steel daggers piercing through the old bitch.

“Have it your way.”

Jessica raised back to her full height, turned and strolled past the splatter of spunk. She stopped near the doorway and pulled the veil off her head, freeing her brunette locks and giving the Reverend Mother a look at the youth and vitality she had just denied herself.

“You know, this is fitting. You've spent your whole life spreading fairy tail nonsense and the lies of men; using them to shackle people. Now you meet your end because you're shackled to them.”

“GET! **OUT**!” the old woman shrieked before falling back on her pillow, her emotions taking their toll on her already weak frame.

Jessica offered no reply. There was nothing left to say. She exited the smelly room and slammed the door behind her.

As she walked down the convent corridors, Jessica was already adapting her plans and plotting several moves forward. Helen's sanity would begin to slip in the coming days and they'd be rid of her soon. It would sadden Francis and some of the sisters briefly, but perhaps this was for the best. Now she could **really** accelerate her plans.

* * * * *

The wind howled outside as Vicky opened the door to the dark hotel room and flicked the lights on. The room lit up to reveal a luxurious king size bed, an entertainment center and other assorted furnishings. Victoria stopped by the bed to drop off the bags she'd been carrying. Christopher followed her in and the two examined the room in between lustful glances at each other.

The young man was wearing a light blue button-down shirt and khaki pants. At 5'7” he was the same height as Vicky and slight of build. He had medium length dirty blonde hair that tumbled down the sides of his head to just below his chin. She couldn't help but think he looked like some combination of young Kurt Cobain and the stereotypical “white Jesus” archetype.

Vicky was wearing a sleek, black one-piece dress that hugged her curves all the way down to her knees. Her long red hair was done up in a high ponytail; falling behind her in a thick, fiery wave. Her dress and the dark liner around her eyes were complimented by her black leather boots which granted her a couple inches of height on her young suitor.

It was so liberating to wear clothes and makeup of her own choice again. Victoria had made several purchases recently in an effort to rebuild her wardrobe; not to mention a few choice items for Christopher. She reveled in her new found freedom, showing off her curves as she sauntered back and forth beside the room's large windows. They provided a nice view of the well-lit city below and the atmosphere was downright romantic.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Christopher asked with a sheepish smile.

“Not quite, but it's a nice spot to get to know each other, don't you think?”

“I'd like to, but if I stay much longer, I'll be breaking curfew.”

“Even if you left right now, you wouldn't make it back in time.” She closed the distance to him, her shimmering, sapphire eyes locked on his. Her boot heels sank into the carpet as her shapely legs criss-crossed with each suggestive step forward. “So, it doesn't really matter if you leave in an hour or tomorrow morning, does it?”

“I suppose not” he admitted, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend, Christopher?”

“No.”

“A crush then?”

“Yeah, but I never told her. I was always too shy.”

Vicky stalked around him in a circle, groping him gently here and there.

“So, you're a virgin then?”

“Yeah...” he stammered.

“What about porn, Christopher? Surely you've watched some by your age. Found something you fancied?”

“Not really... At home, our only computer was in the family room. My parents didn't get me a phone until I left for seminary. We're not supposed to look at stuff like that.”

She stopped in front of him. “Do you always do what your told?”

“Most of the time” he admitted, clearly embarrassed.

Vicky had chosen wisely. She suspected he'd been sheltered, but only in her wildest dreams had she hoped he was this inexperienced. He was perfect. Clay to be molded as she wished.

“I think that's a fine trait in a young man” she assured him as she reached for his collar and began undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one. “Inexperience isn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it's often better when a knowledgeable woman shows a young man the ropes.”  
  


“The ropes?” he inquired, unfamiliar with the term.

“Normally just an expression” she teased him as she tugged down the top half of his shirt, trapping his arms at his sides. “But for you... there will be **actual** ropes, later.”

Vicky dove inward and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue tunneling into his mouth as her hands clawed at his chest and back. He was already under the influence of her pheromones and her touch, but she wanted to give him a fresh dose to make him compliant as possible.

She kissed him long and deep before breaking away, moving her head to the side and giving his ear a gentle bite. She then slid her tongue into his ear as she grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks hungrily. Christopher began breathing loudly as low moans escaped his lips. He was so distracted by her attentions and his own growing erection that he hadn't noticed the bulge forming in the front of Vicky's black dress.

A loud gurgling sound emitted from Christopher's stomach and Vicky paused.

“Still hungry?” she asked, feigning surprise. “We just had dinner.”

“It's strange... I've been so thirsty lately. No matter how much I drink, it doesn't seem to go away.”

“Mmmm, I like thirsty boys” she spoke directly into his ear. “And I promise you... in just a little while, you won't even notice it anymore.”

She gave his ear another bite and his neck a long lick before turning and striding to the bedside. She grabbed one of her bags, placing it strategically in front of her crotch and returning to her horny new submissive.

“I bought a few things for you while I was out yesterday. I'd really like you to try them on.”

“Sure...” he replied in a lust-filled daze. His expression was dreamy as he gazed at Vicky. He might have jumped out the window at that moment if she asked.

Christopher took the bag and looked inside. He saw what appeared to be a pair of elbow length arm gloves, thigh high stockings and panties, all made of shiny, pink latex. Even in his stupor, this took him by surprise.

“You want me to wear... these?!?”

She grabbed his chin and brought her mouth close to his. “Yes, I do.” She sealed the deal with another kiss, spearing her tongue into his mouth until he yielded completely. He followed her lead, feeding his own tongue back at her beckoning. After another long, sensual kiss she pulled her lips from his.

“Now be a good boy and get dressed. You will wear nothing but what's in that bag! And while you're changing, I will be too.” She winked and flashed him a seductive smile as she trailed her hand up the bulge in his pants.

She nodded towards the bathroom and Christopher needed no further coaxing. He tore his eyes from her only to obey her commands; hurrying to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt and tore it off. He quickly unbuckled his pants and left his clothes hanging over the shower curtain.

Christopher pulled off his briefs and tossed them aside before retrieving the latex panties and slowly pulling them up his slender legs. His cock was a turgid six inches as he pulled the cool latex over them, trapping it against his body. He then went to work on the rest of the garments.

The arm length gloves and latex leggings were tight and difficult to squeeze into, but over the next fifteen minutes Christopher stubbornly pulled them over his limbs. The latex felt nice on his bare skin and he examined himself in the mirror, noting immediately how strikingly feminine he looked. Was this what Vicky wanted?

***knock knock knock***

“Cmon out when you're ready!” he heard Vicky call from behind the door. Christopher checked himself again in the mirror before taking a deep breath, grasping the handle and walking out.

There stood Vicky in a latex catsuit, covered from neck to toe in gleaming red. The only opening was at her chest where her cleavage showed prominently. Christopher couldn't think straight. His brain short circuited. The bulge in the front of her suit didn't concern him. He wanted to touch and taste her now. **Badly**.

“My my, aren't you a treat” Vicky purred as she reached out and stroked him up and down. Christopher had almost no body hair. What little he did have she would remove later. Vicky grew increasingly aroused as it became apparent he was the perfect candidate to be her first sissy slut.

She took him by the hand and led him back to the center of the room. She embraced him once again and they began kissing deeply. This time Christopher returned her gropes, his latex clad arms sliding around her rubber curves and feeling her all over.

After several long moments Vicky stopped and pulled something from her cleavage. “Put your lips together, hun.”

Christopher obeyed her immediately; doing his best to keep still as she applied a thick coat of pink lipstick. The glossy substance accentuated the fullness of his lips and matched his shiny attire perfectly.

She tossed the cosmetic behind her and pushed his head down gently. “On your knees, Chrissy.”

He lowered himself down gently onto the soft carpet and was confronted directly by the large bulge in her latex suit. Vicky began pulling his hair back into two thick pigtails and wrapping hair ties around them as he stared at her straining member. His thirst intensified along with his libido. His thoughts became scattered and lustful. She was directing his every action and he wanted more of it. **He needed it.**

“Now then, you're going to make Mommy feel good” Vicky said as she unzipped the front of her suit. Her enormous cock and ample balls plopped into view. “And then Mommy is going to make you feel good. Won't that be nice?”

“Mommy?” he asked, staring at her fat twelve inches of rapidly stiffening cock. The warmth and mustiness radiated from it strongly as it twitched before his face.

“That's right” she replied as she stared down at her femboy slave. “From now on you will address me as Mommy, Mistress or Mistress Vicky. You will alternate between them because it pleases me. Do you understand, Chrissy?”

“Yes Mommy” he answered in earnest.

“Good, now suck me off you slutty little tart.”

She pressed her tip to his mouth, pushed it through his painted, pink lips and guided her glans over his tongue. She seized his pigtails with both hands as she glided into his warm, wet tunnel. Vicky was careful not to go too deep at first, happily sawing half of her length in and out of his moist mouth as Christopher learned to accommodate her considerable girth.

His lips smacked delightfully around her shaft as Vicky gripped his head tightly and began fucking his face in steady rhythm. Christopher found the smell and taste of her cock irresistible, sucking and slurping away with abandon.

“Yeah... get that lipstick all over my cock like a good little whore!”

As she began pushing deeper into his throat, Christopher gagged and his survival instincts kicked in. He raised his hands to her legs, pressing on them in panic. Vicky ignored him at first, plowing through his feeble protest and enjoying the lovely sounds his cock stuffed throat was making. As he pressed back harder, she sighed and withdrew from his mouth momentarily.

“Chrissy... place your hands behind your back. You will hold them together until I cum, or you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Christopher took several deep breaths before answering. “Yes Mistress!” He placed his hands behind his back and locked them firmly, determined to do as she instructed.

“Good boy. Now suck! More tongue this time.”

Vicky re-entered his phlegm drenched mouth and pressed deeper, her cock slowly disappearing down his throat as his eyes watered. She backed out and pressed forward again, slowly rebuilding her rhythm as pockets of air and spittle erupted from his puffy lips with each thrust. Her fleshy sack swung back and forth, inching ever closer to his chin as she crammed more of her thick cock down his waiting gullet.

Christopher did his best to ignore the gagging sensation and focus on pleasing his new Mistress. He wagged his tongue along the bottom of her cock, applying suction to her shaft each time she pulled back and opening his mouth slightly wider for each thrust. The familiar thirst clawed at his stomach, and he realized, suddenly, that only his well hung Goddess could give him what he needed.

“Ohhh fuck! That's it Chrissy! Good boy!!!”

Vicky became more aggressive and needy, forcefully pulling his face into each of her thrusts. She sank home nearly all of her glistening rod and began spearing it back and forth quickly. Her latex catsuit became increasingly warm, tight and clammy on her skin, creaking audibly as she fucked her slut boy's face with dire need.

Glugging sounds slipped from Christopher's mouth and nose with each frenzied fuck, saliva and pre-cum backing up in his throat and nasal passages. His hands barely held together as she pressed him to take her full, throbbing, length of hot dick.

“ **OH YEAH**!!! OPEN UP FOR MOMMY, SLUT!!! **HERE IT COMES**!!!”

Vicky face fucked him frantically for several moments before moaning loudly as she bottomed out in his throat. Her balls clenched below his chin as a river of warm goo fired into his sucking cheeks. Christopher could feel her hot flesh pulsing against the walls of his mouth and throat as she dug her gloved hands into his hair and locked his face to her body.

Vicky resumed her face fucking after the first few spurts. Her scrotum slapped his chin wetly as glob after glob of warm, slimy filth slid down his maw like hot tapioca. Her cum was a soothing balm to Christopher's throat and stomach. His thirst began to fade for the first time in days and a feeling of intense satisfaction settled over him as her bucking came to a stop and he sucked down as much of her sweet filth as he could.

The Domina in shiny red sighed happily as she pulled her spit shined weapon from his glossy lips. It exited his mouth with a wet pop, indicating his reluctance to let it go. To her pleasant surprise his hands remained clasped behind his back. She ran her fingers through his blonde locks before grasping his chin and tilting his head up to meet her gaze.

“ **VERY** good Chrissy... You're a natural. And don't you feel better now?”

“Yes, Mistress Vicky” he admitted with a bashful grin.

Vicky eyed him up and down, enjoying the sight of her bitch boy property on his knees. Thick cum and viscous drool glazed his face and chest, making a delightful mess of her new slave. She couldn't wait to dress him in other outfits, but the pink latex accessories were a good start. Vicky could tell he was overwhelmed by his first sexual experience, but it wouldn't be his last tonight. Christopher had no idea the depths of perversion that awaited him or how they would consume his life.

“Soon it will be your turn to feel good!” Vicky announced as she crossed back to her bags, her cock bobbing before her. “Mommy gets thirsty too.” She retrieved a condom and a thick leather paddle before turning and placing her hands on her hips. “But first, it's time for a spanking!”

Christopher looked puzzled. “Mistress? I did what you asked...”

“Oh, it's not a punishment” Vicky replied as her smile grew wicked. “I'm just in the mood.”

* * * * *

Father Francis Paul Sullivan

The Church of St. Michael

Austin, TX 78732

To His Excellency, the Most Reverend Thomas James Everson, Bishop of Austin

Dear Bishop Everson,

It is with great sadness that I must report the status of Reverend Mother Helen Louise Delarosa of the Sisters of Guadalupe. The Reverend Mother took ill some two weeks ago and both her physical and mental state have been in steady decline since.

The Reverend Mother refused to eat for days at a time and began to grow paranoid, expressing distrust of many of the Sisters and even myself. We did all that we could to tend to her in her hour of need, but alas, we could not help her. Finally, we were compelled to contact Adult Protective Services out of concern for her health.

When they arrived to check on her, she became manic and hostile. The Reverend Mother ranted about demons, witches and male genitalia as they took her to the hospital. She is currently being cared for at St. David's Medical Center. I am told that once she's in better health, she will be transferred to a state mental ward for long term evaluation.

Helen's only living relative is an estranged nephew. I have written to inform him of her situation.

In the days since the Reverend Mother left us, the Sisters of Guadalupe have held a vote to determine their new Mother Superior. By overwhelming majority in a secret ballot, Sister Jessica Felicita Christiano has been chosen to lead the Sisterhood.

While Sister Jessica is a few years younger than is typically allowed for a Reverend Mother, she meets all other requirements and I can think of no one better suited to lead the Sisters in this difficult time. I give her my highest recommendation and I hope you will grant her your blessing in her new role.

Let us pray for our Reverend Mothers, old and new, and ask that God grant them strength in the coming days.

Sincerely,

Father Francis

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	5. A New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in firm control of the convent, the Futa Succubi expand their operation and really start to have some fun.

It was a lovely morning as the sun crested the horizon at Stedman Farms. Margaret Stedman looked out the main window of the kitchen as she sipped her morning coffee. It was late autumn, but it was still fairly warm out. This time of year it rarely dropped below 70 degrees Fahrenheit and even during the Texas winter, going below 60 was rare.

The recent rains had turned the farm grounds into a sticky, muddy mess. Normally that would create difficulty while working with horses and other animals, but there weren't many animals left on Stedman Farms. Very soon, there would be none at all. The metamorphosis of the estate was well underway and it was already serving a different purpose than raising animals and staple crops.

Margaret heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. They approached her from behind, work boots clomping on the hardwood floors. Soon, the arms of her husband slid around her and she smiled deeply. She spoke to him without turning.

“Good morning, Harold.”

“Good morning, wife.”

Harold planted gentle kisses on her neck as he felt her curves up and down. Margaret's cheeks grew red as he lavished her with attention. His hands felt wonderful through her frilly frock top and long cotton skirt. She rubbed her ass back on his body, her arousal increasing steadily.

“Someone's hungry this morning!” She turned to face her broad shouldered man. He was wearing his usual overalls and plaid shirt. A wide grin accompanied them. “Or should I say thirsty?”

“I'm always thirsty for you, wife.”

“That's good, because...” she pointed down at the bulge poking from the outline of her skirt. “I reckon you need to take responsibility for this.”

Harold lowered himself to his knees, only too eager to comply. Margaret pulled up her dress and her sizable cock flopped into view. She rarely wore panties anymore. Most of her underwear no longer fit and all it did was get in the way of her fun.

Her thick, musty phallus was at least twice as long as Harold's; a fact she loved to remind him with regularity. He placed his hands gently on her legs as his mouth met the tip of her fleshy weapon and he began to envelop it slowly. Margaret placed her hands on her hips, letting out a low moan as he began blowing her in earnest. The end of her skirt dropped over Harold and his head could be seen bobbing back and forth through the thin material.

So much had changed in the weeks since Sister Evelyn had visited the farm for the first time. In recent years their sex life had been boring at best and non-existent for long stretches. They were well into middle age, but the farm was barely keeping them afloat and the demands of their business had grown too much for them to bear. It had put a strain on their relationship, but everything had changed for the better since they entered their new arrangement with the Sisterhood.

Margaret had been shocked by her transformation, but it wasn't long before apprehension gave way to delight. In addition to buying the farm, the Sisterhood had agreed to let them remain as part-time caretakers and pay them a stipend that would be more than enough to live on. Harold, who had never shown an ounce of submissive inclination in his life, or even a tolerance for Margaret's attempts to spice things up in the bedroom, now couldn't go a day without sucking her dry.

She had discovered an intoxicating new authority, skyrocketing libido, and a husband who happily entertained her every sexual fantasy. It was a dream come true, even if it took a form she never would have imagined.

As Harold slid his mouth to the halfway point of her rapidly hardening erection, Margaret seized his head and began pressing herself deeper into his throat. With each sputter and gag she relented slightly, careful not to overwhelm her thirsty man-whore. Harold was a long way from being able to deep throat her to the base, but she would get him there eventually. All it would take is lots of practice.

“ **Hey mom! How long till breakfast?** ” a voice called down the stairs.

Margaret's eyes went wide and she froze. She hadn't realized Dylan was awake. Harold halted his ministrations and ducked out from under her skirt. He stood and wiped his saliva and pre-cum slick lips with his sleeve. He turned, relieved to see that Dylan hadn't come charging down the stairs as he so often did.

“ **Ummmm, give me fifteen minutes, then come down for eggs and toast!** ” Margaret yelled up the staircase.

“ **Alright!** ” came the reply, followed by the sound of Dylan's bedroom door closing.

Margaret breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Harold.

“You hungry?”

“No, just thirsty” he replied sheepishly.

“Well, get out there and get the morning work done before Miss Evelyn arrives. If she or the other Sisters want to feed you, they have my permission.”

“Yes, wife” Harold said, tipping an invisible hat before turning and heading for the door.

“It's **Mistress** now, Harry! You best get used it.”

“Yes, Mistress!” he called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

Margaret grimaced as she watched him exit to the yard. She would need to get creative with some bondage and corporal punishment until Harold learned proper respect.

Within seconds she flew into Mom mode. She cracked open some eggs, poured them into a mixing bowl and whisked away. As she prepared breakfast, her thoughts turned to her son. She had no idea how Dylan would take the news once he learned of her transformation. It was the one worry still nagging her as life, in all other respects, had become carefree.

Like many young men his age, Dylan had graduated from college but hadn't yet found a good full-time position in two years of searching. Until now, he'd worked a series of odd jobs and helped out on the farm. He'd had a few girlfriends during that time, none of which Margaret liked very much. The last one almost convinced him to move to New York with her. Margaret would've hated that, but thankfully their relationship had ended.

She didn't want her beautiful boy to go far away. In truth, Margaret didn't like him seeing any woman that she didn't vet first. Maybe he didn't have to leave. Maybe he could stay on the farm with his family and the Sisterhood, where he belonged.

Her dreams had grown sexual and very intense on a nightly basis. In them, it wasn't just Harold that Margaret found herself dominating. She knew it was wrong. Or, whatever vestige of her old sense of morality that remained told her it was wrong, but she didn't care. The lust burned within her and she loved her son so very much.

Margaret dumped the bowl of whisked eggs into the frying pan. As it started to sizzle, she crossed the kitchen to her hanging purse. She dug around in it until she found one of the XL condoms she'd purchased at the sex store in town.

The well endowed matron moved back to the stove and started tending the eggs again. She chopped, stirred and scrambled them up until they were mostly cooked, then turned the heat down. She tore the condom open with lustful haste, reached below her skirt and slid the latex sheath over her stiffening cock. Her erection had flagged a bit while she cooked, but thinking of her dreams and what the future might hold for Dylan caused blood to rush back to her meaty rod.

She leaned against the counter and began stroking herself back and forth. She pictured Harold and Dylan both hogtied and gagged as she took turns fucking their slutty asses. She imagined Dylan being spit-roasted by two of the Sisters as she watched in rapture.

Her latex-wrapped monster throbbed as she worked her hand up and down feverishly. Within seconds, the point of no return was reached. She bit her tongue as her climax hit, half-moaning and gasping as viscous, creamy ejaculate rushed into the condom. The end of it ballooned with her copious ejections, a thick pocket of cum forming as she threw her head back and jacked herself to completion.

She rested only a few moments before realizing she was running out of time. Margaret turned, retrieved her spatula and stirred the eggs some more, making sure they were hot and ready. She scooped the eggs onto a plate and let them sit for a moment as she pulled the condom off her slowly deflating cock.

Margaret poured her semen carefully over the mounds of eggs until not a drop more could be wrung from the latex sheath. She retrieved a fork and began stirring and mashing the eggs up some more, hiding any visible trace of the secret ingredient. Her work complete, she moved to the trash and plunged the condom and its wrapper far into the garbage so the evidence wouldn't be visible.

“ **DYLAN! BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT!** ”

Margaret set the plate on the table along with a fresh fork and a glass of orange juice. Seconds later she heard Dylan tromp down the stairs. Her pride and joy burst into view and he immediately sat down to eat. Thick brown hair, sparkling blue eyes; a young man any woman would be lucky to have as her own.

“Thanks Mom. I'm starving! Where's the toast?”

“Oh! I'm sorry!” She recoiled in embarrassment, moving quickly to grab the bread and throw some slices in the toaster. “Got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Dylan had a fork-load of eggs in his mouth as he replied. “No problem.”

She crossed her arms below her breasts, watching him eat in silence. It wasn't long before her mind wandered into carnal territory again. Her impulses turned licentious and she was powerless to stop them. Her heartbeat quickened and her face went flush. As she watched her son devour his breakfast, she knew that all would be right with the world very soon.

“Wow! These taste even better than usual! What did you put in them?”

Margaret smiled, her eyes beaming at her only child. “Nothin but love, darlin.”

* * * * *

The shiny rubber of Jessica's latex habit creaked and stretched as she strode down the convent hall. She entered the administrative section of the main building and passed the office that had once belonged to Helen. It was hers now and the nameplate on the desk read “Mistress Superior – Jessica F. Christiano.”

The glossy latex of her new outfit felt immaculate on her skin. Rather than a robe that flowed to her feet, the clingy rubber ended in a short skirt. It was cut just low enough to hide her impressive appendage, but not the bulge it created. Jessica had taken to wearing no undergarments. The tight rubber on her breasts, ass and cock kept her in a near constant state of arousal. Her gleaming black boots traced her legs nicely, the latex climbing to just above her knees.

Jessica had initially planned to banish the habit from her wardrobe, but upon reflection, thought better of it. Wearing it would remind her and the Sisters where they came from. The rubbery habit, adorned with no religious iconography and with all modesty removed, would be a symbol of their progress. There would never again be a dress code enforced upon her Sisters, but every woman in the order would have latex nun attire to wear if they wished. It would be the second gift each new member received.

She reached the end of the hallway and turned into the conference room to find her leadership staff waiting for her. Each of the women had adopted a fashion style of their own, often corresponding with their new positions.

Victoria, now Headmistress of Finance, was wearing a latex habit not dissimilar to Jessica's, but her body was adorned in gleaming red. Red had always been Vicky's color, matching her fiery hair and passionate personality. She had been denied the chance to wear red for so many years and now she was making up for lost time.

Behind her was Christopher, a leather leash leading from his collar to her hands. He was sealed in a light blue latex bodysuit from head to toe with a black stripe that flowed down the center and covered its locked zipper. His hands and feet were sealed in black latex mitts and short, black leather boots. His rubber hood was adorned with pointy cat ears and a tail hung from his ass where a thick plug was lodged deeply in his pucker.

Jessica had seen Christopher around campus with Vicky, but hadn't gotten to know him well, yet. Victoria kept him locked in her dorm most of the time. She'd been reluctant to share her first slave with the convent until today.

Abigail, Headmistress of Security, stood at attention, looking every bit the stern Dominatrix in her leather coat, leather pants and leather boots. There wasn't an inch of her body not covered in shiny black, save for her fair face. Her shoulder length raven hair tumbled down from an officer's cap and she held her hands behind her back; a sturdy crop fixed in her grip. Her expressions rarely revealed it, but Abigail was having the time of her life.

Evelyn, Headmistress of Personnel, felt like she was home again. She'd grown up on a farm and now she was managing one that was way more fun than any cattle ranch or dairy could hope to be.

A brown leather mini vest framed her torso and was matched in color by the classic “cattleman” hat sitting atop her wavy blonde locks. A white, open neck shirt surrounded the outer half of her breasts and pushed most of her cleavage into view; the garment tied just under her enormous mounds. Elbow length reddish-brown gloves covered her hands and forearms, indicating she was ready to handle tools or difficult men with ease. Her midriff was exposed, leading down to a thick leather belt and blue jeans that were almost completely covered by leather chaps. Leather tassels trailed down the outside of both legs, leading to her ranch style boots.

Evelyn had always been on the plump side, but since being gifted her stomach had shrunk considerably. Her youth was rapidly returning and she was well on her way to becoming the most eye catching version of her curvy self. Sisters and slaves alike had taken to calling her “Stable Mistress Evelyn”, a title she liked better than her official one.

“Good morning Sisters!” Jessica called out as she made her way to the head of the conference table. As she turned and set her things down, she noticed there was one more person in attendance. Vivian, the Sister whom Evelyn had recommended to join the council.

Vivian was wearing an elegant two piece latex dress that showed off her curves powerfully. The black upper half of the rubber garment barely held up her massive, ebony breasts. Below her cleavage it transitioned into radiant blue latex that ended in a shiny loin cloth hanging between her strong thighs.

Her bare arms and legs were well toned and shone with healthy vitality. Luscious jet black hair hung all around her head in elegant waves. A bit of light blue eye shadow was the only makeup Vivian had applied. The dominant diva had little need for cosmetics.

She looked completely different than the last time Jessica had seen her many weeks ago. Somehow, her transformation seemed even more dramatic than the other Sisters.

“Oh, Vivian! You're already here! Good. I wasn't going to make you wait outside. Since you're about to join this council, there's no reason you shouldn't sit in on our meeting.”

Vivian offered a slight bow. “Thank you, Mistress Superior.”

“Please, everyone, get comfortable” Jessica said, gesturing to the seats around the table. Vicky slid into the chair to Jessica's right with her slut-boy in tow. Abigail and Evelyn took up her left flank while Vivian sat at the other end of the long conference table.

Jessica sat and began speaking for Vivian's benefit, her eyes locking on the eager ebony temptress.

“We hold these council meetings twice a week to guide the development of this convent. How much longer we'll be calling it a “convent”, I don't know. We're still working on the re-branding.”

Vivian nodded. Many of the Sisters had been wondering what the future held for the Sisters of Guadalupe now that so much had changed. She was getting a peek behind the curtain and already liked what she was seeing.

“Vicky” Jessica said, turning to her red latex Sister “How are our finances?”

“Good and getting better! Our income from initiate tribute has already surpassed what church services bring in. Buying new uniforms for the Sisterhood put a small dent in our bankroll, but we're doing fine at the moment. Once we institute the tithing program for full members, we'll be sitting pretty.”

“Excellent. On that note, it's time to choose what the initial tithing rate will be. Ten percent is traditional and I think that's a good place to start.”

“Reasonable” Vicky agreed with a nod.

“Pffft, at least fifteen or twenty! These pigs can afford it” Abigail scoffed.

“Oh cmon Abby” Evelyn scolded her. “Ten percent of someone's income ain't no chump change! Give em time to adjust.”

“Ten percent to start” Jessica said, shifting her gaze to Abigail. “We can always raise it later if we wish. All in favor?”

Jessica, Vicky and Evelyn raised their hands with a reluctant Abigail finally joining them.

“Carried. Francis has performed good service by keeping the masses going, but I want it brought to an end as soon as possible. This is no longer a Catholic institution and that's not how we're going to make our money. Which brings me to the next issue...”

Jessica leaned backed and composed herself. “When we finally split with the church, that's when we have to start worrying about who owns this property. Before that happens, we need to extend our reach. Abigail...”

She turned to her leather clad enforcer again. “I want you to start sending Sisters out to seed local law enforcement, county government, city government and the Bishop's office. I want influence in all those places. Once we have some thirsty boys in positions of authority, it will be a lot easier to protect our mission and our home.”

Abigail nodded. “It will be done.”

“I know it's a lot to ask you to run local security AND a spy division, but I want to keep operational knowledge to a trusted few at the moment.”

“Campus security is no problem while we're this small. As we grow, things will get more complicated. I recommend that for every ten new Sisters that join us, we dedicate one to local security and two to expanding our influence.”

“Sounds good to me” Jessica concurred. “Vicky, Evelyn?”

They both nodded.

“Carried. I trust you and Evelyn to work out the selection process. And speaking of personnel...”

She turned to Evelyn, eyebrows raised.

“Have their been any more desertions?”

“No. Just the four we already know of. The rest of the Sisters have remained and almost all of them are adjusting well. I'm keeping an eye on the stragglers.”

Jessica leaned back again, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she stared at the table. “I hope for their sake, the ones who left are keeping a low profile and coping with their thirst. I don't want anyone else to end up like Helen.”

Her eyes darted back to Evelyn. “It's not a priority, but continue your efforts to track them down and get in contact with them. Let them know they're welcome back any time.”

Evelyn nodded. “Of course.”

“Initiates?” Jessica quizzed.

“Fifteen more. Our numbers continue to tick up each week. We lose some whenever a wife or girlfriend is gifted, but the single men will keep coming back. I imagine we'll have at least fifty enroll in the first week when we offer full membership.”

“A strong start” Jessica said with a grin. “Which brings me to our newest member...”

Vivian straightened her posture, happy to be called upon at last.

“Evelyn tells me you've embraced our new ways very enthusiastically. You've collared two men already?”

“Yes, Mistress Superior. In truth, they barely satisfy me. I'm hoping to collar a third soon.”

“You're in luck, then. For now, you'll be second in charge at the stables. You're going to meet many eager submissives there. In time, you'll be given your own post. We have plans to implement many more facilities once we break with the diocese. Until then, you'll gain invaluable experience working with Mistress Evelyn. You can start with her today.”

Vivian smiled and offered another bow. “Thank you Mistress Superior. I will endeavor to serve the Sisterhood well.”

“I have every confidence you will” Jessica replied as she began to stand. “With that, this meeting is adjourned! And not a moment too soon because I am **dying** for a rut...”

As Abigail, Evelyn and Vivian stood, Jessica reached out to Vicky and was handed Christopher's leash. She yanked it sternly and the demure latex slave stumbled out from behind his Mistress. Jessica laughed menacingly as she pulled the coy cat-boy into her orbit.

“Hello there young man. It's about time we got acquainted, don't you think?”

“Y-Yes Mistress Superior” the boy stammered, clearly intimidated by the dark skinned Domina.

“Awww, aren't you cute. Are you thirsty Christopher?”

“Yes Mistress!” he answered as Jessica began pushing him down on his knees.

“He hasn't been fed today” Vicky chimed in, leaning back in her chair and placing her hands behind her head. “He's ravenous.”

“That's good” Jessica purred as she placed the slight young man directly in front of the bulge in her shiny costume. “Mistress Superior has exactly what you need.”

Jessica hiked up her latex skirt and her fat brown schlong and heavy balls flopped into view. Her erection was pulsing hot, stiffening rapidly and reeked of pre-cum and rubber. It was a combination of scents Christopher had grown accustomed to, having lived with Vicky for several weeks now. It was the sheer size of Jessica's member that caused his eyes to go wide.

“Alright slut-boy, get to work!” she announced, pressing the tip of her thick phallus to his painted mouth. She pushed it between his pink, glossy lips and began pressing her hips forward insistently. “I'm not at full mast, but I'm sure you can fix that.”

As Christopher began slurping away on her meaty shaft, Jessica noticed Evelyn and Vivian chatting as they prepared to leave. “Not going to stick around for the fun?” she called out.

“Nah, we gotta get going” Evelyn responded with a hint of disappointment. “New initiates will be at the stable soon. Another time!” The two amazons waved their goodbyes before walking out.

“Oh well. I guess Christopher will just have to make due with two fat cocks!” Abigail interjected as she strolled towards the pair.

Jessica gripped the cat ears of his hood firmly and began thrusting more of her glistening brown pole into his sucking maw. Christopher sputtered as Abigail pulled his arms behind his back and quickly slapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists tightly. Her crop sang out, switching against his latex covered bottom several times.

“AWWGHHHUUWAHH! GUUUWAAHHHH!”

He gasped around Jessica's girth as spit and pre-cum began oozing from his lips and sliding down his latex suit. He could do nothing but yank his locked wrists against each other as the towering Goddesses fucked his face and punished his ass.

“That's it, bitch. Get it nice and lubed. You know where it's going next.”

Jessica shafted his mouth for several minutes, pulling Christopher's face ever closer to her hips as Abigail stung his buttocks with her leather crop.

***wap wap wap WAP WAP WAP***

Satisfied that her cock was fully engorged, Jessica pulled her spit lubed weapon from his mouth with a loud slurp. The look in Christopher's eyes was one of utter desperation.

“Wait! I'm so thirsty!”

Jessica grabbed his left arm, ignoring his plea and standing him up quickly. She spun him around and bent him over in one smooth motion before pulling down the zipper to his back passage. She yanked the butt plug free from his ass, tossing the heavy toy aside by its fluffy tail.

“PLEASE! I need your cum! In my tummy!!!”

Jessica thrust into him powerfully. Her rock hard mega cock split his lily white pucker even wider than the butt plug had. Half of her fat phallus glided into his glorious, fleshy walls. Jessica sighed in pure pleasure as she dug her fingers into his latex hips.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!”

***SMACK***

His cry of pain was cut short by a blow from Abigail's leather glove. His vision cleared to find another fat cock being shoved in his face, the woman in head-to-toe leather making it clear what his new task was.

“Relax slut! Your belly is going to be nice and full before we're done with you.”

Abigail shoved her thick, peach-toned phallus deep into mouth. It glided along his wet tongue to the entrance of his throat. She grasped the back of his head and pulled firmly, his lips sliding all the way to the base of her cock. He could smell the heavy leather of her costume and taste her musky scent as she began fucking his mouth in earnest, her sizable scrotum smacking into the bottom of his chin with each impalement.

Vicky moaned in pleasure as she watched two colleagues spit-roast her beautiful slave boy. Jessica's thrusts grew more fierce, rocking Christopher's latex locked body with each powerful plunge into his waiting boy cunt. He gagged and slurped on Abigail's cock as she kept it lodged in his throat in between long stretches of forceful face fucking.

Victoria's hand flew up and down her rock hard erection. As she watched her collared Chrissy cat get the air-tight treatment, her pleasure began to spike. Although she was merely a spectator, the Mommy Domme in red would be the first to cum.

* * * * *

“She's really something, isn't she?”

Vivian posed the question as she and Evelyn made the short drive to the farm. Mr. Stedman had been kind enough to lend the Sisterhood a truck so they wouldn't have to walk every time they visited the stables.

“She certainly is” Evelyn responded as she guided the wheel of the old vehicle. “I had my doubts about her at first, but they went up in smoke. She's a force to be reckoned with.”

“I've had doubts too” Vivian admitted. “Not about her, specifically, but about all this, at first. You have to admit, it's a drastic change.”

“I suppose, but perhaps _**drastic**_ is what we needed after so long without change.”

Vivian had heard this before. Even if it were true, it wasn't the same as an explanation.

“But whence cometh the change? Do you really think God could be responsible for this?”

Evelyn thought for a moment as she turned onto the side road leading to the farm.

“If God didn't want this to happen, I reckon it wouldn't be happening. Besides, we've been reading about miracles all our lives. Now one happens in our midst and we're supposed to, what, deny it? Turn away? Not use the new tools we've been given? No, Sister. We're on the path.”

Vivian nodded. “You have a point.”

They were indeed on the path, and right now it led to a stable full of thirsty, increasingly submissive men. Her future had never seemed brighter and Vivian felt the last nagging whispers of protest fade into the recesses of her mind.

  
* * * * *

Robert paced back and forth, his stomach wincing in protest. Like the other five men in the room he'd been re-directed from the convent and told to head to the waiting room at Stedman Farms. It was a double wide trailer not far from the stables that looked like it had been used as an office until recently. Now it was re-fitted for the Sisterhood's purposes and it contained tables, chairs, a magazine rack; the usual things you'd expect in a waiting room along with a small kitchen area and some vending machines.

One notable difference was the strong box at the entrance. A heavy, bulky metal safe that was bolted to the floor and featured a single slot through which it received envelopes. Only the key holder, Stable Mistress Evelyn, would be able to open it and retrieve its daily tributes.

Robert had gotten to know Mistress Evelyn intimately. It was she that had approached him and told him that his new thirst could be sated, but only at the Sisters of Guadalupe. It was there he had sucked his first cock and done so willingly. It puzzled him to think about it, but Robert had never felt more relieved than after the curvy Domina had fired her hot, creamy load down his tightly packed throat.

It was a shocking change for Robert. Until recently, he'd never had a deviant tendency or submissive bone in his body. His sex life had been thoroughly vanilla and he'd been satisfied with it, if not with the frequency he found new partners. Now his dreams were wild and full of longing to be bound, beaten and taken. Those dreams bled into his waking hours and with every day that passed, he craved it more. Craved the debauchery and **needed** the cum.

He could hear the pained stomach growls of the other men in the waiting room. Evidently, he was not the only one who had undergone these changes. He thought about querying the others about their experiences, but nobody wanted to talk and he expected they would all have a similar story. There was no explanation. There was only a new reality. The powerful urges and cravings that tore at their minds, overwhelmed their will and mandated obedience to the mysterious, well endowed nuns.

Robert glanced at his watch, his body trembling with need and anticipation. Ten more minutes to go. Ten minutes that would feel like an eternity.

* * * * *

The trailer door opened and Evelyn and Vivian stepped in. Many of the sisters had arrived and were chatting up the men in the waiting area. Evelyn did a quick count of the men before unlocking the strong box and making sure the correct number of envelopes were deposited within. She then re-locked the safe and motioned for Vivian to follow her.

“There, that guy in the corner. Dark hair, medium height and build. That's Robert. We'll take care of him today.”

Vivian studied him up and down as they approached. “Hmmm, not bad. Kinda cute.”

Robert looked simultaneously relieved and anxious as the curvy Goddesses approached him.

“Hello Robert. What did you bring me today?” Evelyn asked with a smile.

“Two hundred dollars Mistress” he said, nodding toward the strong box. “I hope that's enough?”

He'd paid the minimum. Evelyn would expect a generous gratuity next time. “I reckon that'll do...” she answered, placing her hands on her wide hips and looking at him sternly. “For now.”

The buxom Stable Mistress turned to address the room.

“Sisters! Mistress Vivian and I will take this one. Divide the rest amongst yourselves. Have fun! And don't forget to place your milking sleeves in the cooler before you go!”

Most of the Sisters were wearing their latex habits, but several appeared in other elaborate forms of Domina garb. They began grabbing up the men, collaring them and leading them out the back entrance of the trailer. There were two or three grinning Femdoms for each timid submissive in waiting.

Evelyn moved behind Robert, pulling a studded leather collar around his neck and buckling it firmly. She clicked the metal clasp of a thick leather leash to the O-ring on the front of his collar and gave it a firm tug to test its strength.

“Alright Robbie! Ready for your first day of training?”

“Yes Mistress...”

“Good boy.”

Evelyn delivered a hearty smack to his ass and strode forth. She and Vivian headed out of the trailer, pulling Robert behind them at a brisk pace.

They made the short walk through the muddy yard to the stables and entered the large wooden beam building. Most of the unpleasant smells that typically lingered in such a place had been cleared out along with the horses. As they walked through the rows of stable stalls, all that was left was wood, straw and mud.

Evelyn and Vivian's boots squished in the muck. The sounds of other Sisters preparing their new pony slaves could be heard all around. Laughter, smacking and taunting echoed in the background as Evelyn led them to their destination.

They turned into a large stall that had several pieces of bondage equipment, a suspension system and a rack of leather harnesses, toys and restraints. Robert's eyes opened in shock, betraying that he'd never participated in anything like this. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that the scene, along with the bulges in the outfits of the two hung amazons, was causing blood to rush to his cock.

“It's not as well outfitted as I'd like, but we're still gettin started” Evelyn spoke, gesturing to the equipment.

Vivian nodded in approval. “Looks like a pretty good start to me.”

Evelyn seized a riding crop from the rack, turned and pointed it at Robert. “Strip! Every piece of clothing and your shoes.” She then pointed her implement of pain at a bale of hay near the wall. “You can leave your things there.”

Robert did as he was told. Evelyn watched him disrobe and laid down the law.

“As long as you are a guest here, you will not be permitted to wear clothes. You will only be allowed to wear **this**!” She gestured to one of the full body harnesses on the rack. It had thick leather straps that would buckle around a man's chest, legs and shoulders, but leave him completely naked otherwise.

“If you are lucky enough to become a full member of this institution, the sisters will maintain a wardrobe for you and you will be allowed to wear clothes here and at our other facilities. What you will wear on a given day is up to your Mistress, of course.”

Robert gulped. His nerves were spiking, but so was his arousal. He was buck naked in a horse stable and he couldn't believe that he was getting erect so easily. All she was doing was dictating terms to him.

“My my” Vivian piped up, catching sight of his turgid penis. “Someone's eager!”

“Awww, Robert's a little on the small side” Evelyn teased him, pointing at his hard five-incher with her crop. Her mocking expression slid into a lascivious leer. “That's alright. We take all shapes and sizes here.”

Vivian walked to Evelyn's side, her hand reaching down and tracing the thick bulge in the front of her latex loincloth. “Yeah, don't feel bad... You boys can't all be gifted like us.”

The women shared a laugh and Evelyn nodded toward the body harness. They moved in unison to retrieve it from the rack and brought it to their anxious captive. Within minutes they had buckled, fastened and tightened the elaborate leather contraption around all his limbs. The straps met at an O-ring on his chest.

Evelyn pulled some leather mitts, leather footies, a head harness and a thick leather mouth bit from the rack, handing the mitts to Vivian as she made her way back.

“You will wear these at all times when on stable grounds.”

The two Dominas wasted no time locking his hands in the fingerless leather pads and his feet in the thick leather pouches.

“And last, but not least, this will be fixed in your mouth until feeding time.”

They tightened the web of leather straps and buckles around his face, fixing the thick, tubular leather bit into his open mouth and locking it to both sides of the head harness. Robert's teeth bit into the soft leather and the taste of it slid to the back of his throat along with his drool. It was at this moment he truly began to feel like a “pony slave.” Robert's cock had never been so hard in his life. His body tingled and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Evelyn looked him up and down, double checking that he was ready.

“You will not be fed until you've been milked at least three times. Do you understand?”

“Yeth mithreth” he said with a nod.

“Good, now turn around and put your hands on the wall. Palms flat, ass out, legs spread.”

As he got into position, Evelyn pulled a condom from the pouch in her vest, opened it and began sliding it down Robert's jutting member.

“Mistress Vivian, if you could provide a little discipline while I give Robert his first milking... Use whichever implement you like.”

“With pleasure” she responded, walking to the rack and retrieving a mean looking bullwhip.

Evelyn's eyebrows rose. She typically broke new ponies in gently, but it seemed like Vivian had other ideas.

“Alright slave, you are to count the strokes” Evelyn instructed him.

***WHIPCRACK***

The thick leather of the whip bit into Robert's left ass cheek and caused him to chomp down firmly on the leather bit.

“Her strokes. Not mine.”

“ONNMMPHH!” he muttered through the thick gag.

***WHIPCRACK***

“TOOOOMPH!”

Evelyn began to slide her hand up and down his latex wrapped pole. The heat of his member was evident even through her leather glove.

***WHIPCRACK***

“PPHHRREEE!!”

***WHIPCRACK***

“PHHOOOUURRARRGHGHH!”

The curvy Stable Mistress slid her hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace, staring at him as his eyes blinked open and closed in response to the pain.

***WHIPCRACK WHIPCRACK***

“FIIIII! SIIIIIIKK!!!”

Tears began sliding from the corners of his eyes as Evelyn increased her pace.

“Cmon slut... You want to cum don't you? Enjoying this a little too much? Is that it?”

***WHIPCRACK WHIPCRACK WHIPCRACK*  
**

“SEVVVVV! EHHHGT! **NINNNEEAAARRGGGGHHHHHHH**!!!!”

Robert's cock exploded in her hand. Thick cream erupted into the slick latex sleeve as she jerked him up and down rapidly.

“That's it! **MORE** you little bitch! **GIVE US EVERY DROP**!!!”

Evelyn fisted his dick harshly as Vivian delivered one more slashing sting to his ass for good measure.

***WHIPCRACK***

“Ten!” she called out with a sly grin. “I like even numbers.”

Robert panted through the leather gag as pain seared through his ass cheeks.

Evelyn tugged the condom free from his spent cock, tied the end of it and hung it like a trophy on her belt. “One down, two to go, milk slave!” she said with a wink.

The leather-clad cowgirl grabbed his leash and turned to Vivian. “How bout we go for a walk?”

* * * * *

***SHLORP***  
****

***SCHLOP***

Robert crawled through the muck on his hands and knees. He advanced through the mire slowly, as he had been for the last half hour. The farther they got away from the stables and the deeper into the fields they went, the deeper the mud got. With each slurch forward, his hands and legs sank deeper into the warm gunk, making progress more difficult.

The two Sisters were chatting away a short distance in front of him, their boots slurping in and out of the rich, clay-like Earth with some effort, but not nearly as much as he was expending. Vivian tugged on his leash harshly whenever he moved too slow. The dark skinned Domina seemed overjoyed to have been given the responsibility.

“You're lucky it's a sunny day, Robert!” Evelyn called over her shoulder. “Cold mud is less fun to slog through than warm!”

They trudged on for a few more yards before the two Sisters stopped and looked around.

“This seems like a nice spot” the Stable Mistress announced as Vivian pulled Robert's leash till he was directly at her side.

“A nice spot for what?” Vivian asked, clearly intrigued.

“A nice spot for a lot of things, but Robbie... well, he looks like an ass eater to me.”

She placed her boot on Robert's side and gave him a firm shove, toppling him onto his back in the muck.

“Ooooh, I like the sound of that!” Vivian said, eyeing the helpless pony slut lying in the sludgy filth.

“Go right ahead Miss Vivian” the senior Sister implored; unlocking the leather bit from Robert's mouth and gesturing to his face. “

Vivian wasted no time. She tromped over to Robert, the mud sucking at her thigh-high boots and stood over him. She pulled her latex loincloth to the side to reveal her bulbous ass and massive length of dark cock meat. She dropped the former directly on Robert's face without hesitation.

His entire upper body plunged into the warm filth as Vivian's considerable weight pressed him down. Robert attempted to flail his arms, but they, too, were plunged into the gripping clay. He could only move his legs across the surface of the muck in panic as Vivian's pucker reached his mouth. He began licking and sucking immediately, his face planted gratefully between her slippery ass cheeks. He knew that the seal between his face and Mistress Vivian's fleshy bottom was the only thing keeping mud from flooding into his mouth and eyes.

Vivian pressed her hands down into the filth and shimmied her ample ass back and forth over his nose and tongue. She began moaning as Evelyn produced another condom from her vest and slipped it over the pony boy's growing erection.

Robert couldn't believe it. He was licking a woman's ass in the mud and his cock was rock hard again. He could feel Evelyn begin her lewd strokes up and down his penis as he moaned and coated Vivian's crack with his saliva over and over. He licked, sucked and probed her hot, moist flesh until his air grew stale and his body began bucking in distress.

Vivian stood up suddenly; pulling Robert with her by his leash. His head popped out of the muck and she spoke to him over her shoulder..

“When I sit back down, your tongue is going up my pucker. Got that bitch?”

He nodded eagerly, his tongue already missing the taste of her pungent ass.

“ **TONGUE MY MUDDY ASSHOLE, SLAVE**!!!”

She lowered her ass back down and plunged his face into the sticky gunk again, her rosebud zeroing in on his mouth as she forced him down firmly with her hips. Robert pushed his tongue past the firm ring of her pucker and immediately began working it in and out. He tongued her silky depths as her ass cheeks clamped to the sides of his face.

Vivian began moaning louder, twerking her ass in the luscious mud and making Robert chase her pucker with his tongue as her pleasure grew. Evelyn increased the pace of her strokes, working to bring the filthy pony slut to climax before Vivian drowned him in ass and clay.

Robert's tongue was spearing in and out of the ebony Goddess' succulent fleshy ring when his body convulsed. His limbs pulled in the muck as his cock erupted, another load of hot spunk erupting from his member into the latex sleeve. Evelyn jacked him up and down nonstop like a woman possessed, her own body sinking into the sticky brown goo as she milked the well-abused pony slave.

Vivian stood again and pulled Robert with her. His mouth sucked in fresh air before choking and coughing on the bits of brown filth that had managed to seep into his nose and lips. He spit and blew his nose, rolling over into the goo and almost losing his face in it again. Vivian tugged on his leash, making sure he stayed above the surface. A blissful expression was painted on her face, her body still tingling nicely from his ass worship in the lovely mud bath.

“That was **very** nice slut! If I had touched my cock I would've given Mistress Evelyn a cum bath!”

Evelyn laughed as she pulled the condom from Robert's deflating rod and added the creamy bulge to her collection. She reached down and fixed the leather bit back into Robert's mouth. The pony slave started to rise, but Vivian placed her boot heel on his body and gave him a gentle shove back into the muck.

“But we can't have that, can we bitch? No. I'm saving every drop for your feeding.”

* * * * *

***OOOF***

Robert exhaled loudly as Evelyn forced him over the barrel-head. After a brief hosing down they were back in the dungeon stall and Evelyn was eager to get in on the action.

The curvy cowgirl chained his mitts to the sides of the barrel and kicked his legs wide apart. She undid the button and zipper of her jeans, peeling it down around her leather chaps just far enough for her massive schlong and bulging scrotum to swing free of their denim prison.

“Over a barrel! And you thought it was just an expression!” Vivian chided.

Evelyn stroked herself up and down as she made her way to Robert's front, his eyes peeking up at his Mistress' fat, bulging length of white cock meat.

“You want this, don'tcha?”

“Yeth miththreth!”

“Where do you want it?”

“Mah moud!”

“That's too bad, slut, because you still owe me one milking.”

She dropped her meaty appendage and pulled a third condom from her vest. Evelyn ripped it open as she walked behind him and slid the clingy sleeve up his half-hard prick. She stroked him to full hardness to ensure the condom would stay on as Vivian watched the proceedings. Her arms were crossed beneath her breasts as she waited for the grand finale.

Robert felt a cold tube pressed against his pucker and then a deluge of cool, slimy lube rushed into his passage. He grunted into his bit, growing accustomed to the gross sensation when the sudden rush of stabbing pain entered his rectum.

“ **AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!** ”

Robert screamed into his gag as Evelyn plunged the tip of her massive member into his drum-tight ass. The Stable Mistress was raging horny and no longer in the mood to be gentle. She hadn't taken his ass before and based on how tight he was, he'd never had anything up there, but she didn't care. She opened him up fast and hard, thrusting ever deeper into his silky anal walls as he yelped and yanked on his bindings.

“ **AGHHHH! IT HURZZZZ!!!** ”

Robert's eyes watered as Evelyn held his hips in a vice grip and shafted him relentlessly. Her cock plunged fiercely into his quickly expanding pucker, sending untold pleasure soaring through her body. She threw her head back and pounded him, her fat fuck-stick sinking in to the halfway point and pressing for more.

The pony slave gasped and wailed, saliva and tears dripping from his face as her godlike phallus plowed him insatiably. He shook his head side to side, the only motion he could make with his arms locked and his legs held open by the aggressive Domina.

It was horrid at first, but the longer it went on, the less pain Robert felt. Within minutes, his ass grew accustomed to her fearsome pounding. Robert looked straight ahead and saw Vivian smiling at him. There was a knowledge evident in her eyes that he was slowly gaining. Soon, his cock was pointed at the ground like a steel beam.

Tickles of pleasure began radiating up his spine and down his latex wrapped rod. Something within his ass began tingling as a steady pressure built. Every thrust of Mistress Evelyn's mighty cock brought fresh pleasure to his ass, flooding outward into the rest of body.

“MMMGGHMMMPHH!!! MMMOOOOHHHHHH!!! MMMOOOOHHHHH!!”

Evelyn wrapped her hand around his leash and pulled on it fiercely. “ **OH, YOU WANT MORE?!?** ”

She re-doubled her efforts, slamming the full weight of her large, curvy body into his ass. As she plowed his spongy hole, his entire body shook. If not for his chained wrists, he would've been knocked clean off the barrel. His leather harnessed body jerked back and forth as she pummeled him with every ounce of her strength, sinking her cock in to the hilt with each thrust.

“OOOHHHHGGOOOOOHHHH... I... CUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Robert's cock shot its load for the third time in as many hours. The pleasure coursing through his body from being deep-dicked by his hung Goddess more than he'd ever imagined. He moaned into the pony gag like a two dollar whore as his balls emptied in yet another latex sleeve.

Before he realized what was happening, the bit was unbuckled from his mouth and Mistress Vivian was pulling his chin upward to the tip of her gargantuan black phallus. His eyes bulged as she pressed the thick, meaty python into his lips and pressed her hips firmly down. Vivian grabbed the face harness and began using it for leverage, sending her impossibly long schlong down the back of his throat with no regard for his comfort.

Her moans came loud and quick as she began shafting his mouth with abandon. Robert could do nothing but rag-doll as the two lustful Succubi ravaged him at both ends. He spluttered and gagged on Vivian's length, moist sucking noises and gurgling gasps for air slipping from his lips every time she pulled back and fed her moist mega-cock down his tongue like a train over tracks.

Vivian flopped her latex loincloth over the top of Robert's head so it wouldn't interfere with her ceaseless mouth fucking. He was cast into darkness, the smell of latex and musty, black dick filling his nose and mouth as she pressed ever deeper.

The amazons were moaning loud and often as their fucking became raw and frenzied. Robert moaned in pleasure around Vivian's monster and squeezed his pucker around Evelyn's fat phallus, never wanting the blissful spit-roast to end.

Vivian cried out first and he felt a bulge of liquid rush down her sperm channel and over his tongue as a deluge of buttery nut flowed down his gullet and deposited in his stomach. Evelyn screamed next as she smashed her hips into his ass and held him close, thick blasts of nougat jizzum hosing into his welcoming walls.

Robert's eyes rolled upward as they fed him at both ends, their spunk gushing into his body like two hot, creamy rivers. The raking thirst was banished from his senses and the pacified pony slut found himself in cum drenched heaven.

* * * * *

The door to the trailer opened, admitting the trio back into the waiting room. Robert had been hosed down again before putting his clothes back on, but the scent of their cum still clung to his body like glue. He didn't know if he would ever be free of it again. He was positive he didn't want to be.

Evelyn crossed to the kitchen area and deposited the three cum sleeves in the cooler on the counter. She grabbed a flyer from a stack of printed materials and returned to them swiftly.

“Remember” she spoke, as she handed him the piece of paper. “If you become a full member, there will be no more milking requirements. Full members can stop by any time during our regular hours and get what they need... Along with what they deserve.”

“If you're very lucky, one of the Sisters might choose you to be a live-in slave” Vivian added with a smile and a wink.

Robert grinned nervously. He was overwhelmed by what it meant for his future, but still in awe of the experience he'd just shared with these two amazing women.

“Thank you Mistress” he said bowing to Evelyn. “Mistress!” he added with another bow to Vivian.

“You may leave, slut” the Stable Mistress announced, followed by a wink of her own. “See you soon.”

* * * * *

Robert's body ached all over as he strolled back to his car. He would be sore for days, but that wouldn't stop him from booking another session as soon as possible. He read the flyer as he walked, too curious to wait until he was home.

Dear Initiate,

Thanks for your visit to the Sisterhood's Stables!

We hope you enjoyed your stay and look forward to seeing you again soon!

If you'd like to make an appointment, contact Sister Evelyn (512-524-2523) for rates and available times.

If you're interested in full membership (coming very soon), please contact Sister Victoria (512-524-0933) in our finance department. She'll get you enrolled in the tithing program and you'll have access to our full range of services and accommodations!

Is there a woman in your life you think might enjoy our lifestyle? Invite them to our FLR (Female Led Relationship) empowerment seminar! We hold one every Tuesday at 7 PM in the St. Michael's Assembly Hall. Refreshments are provided at no cost.

Thank you again! Together we will build a brighter future and more fulfilling relationships for women and men alike.

Sincerely,

Jessica F. Christiano  
Mistress Superior  
The Sisters of Guadalupe*

*Please be aware that our name will be changing soon.

**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	6. Queen Takes Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The influence of the Sisterhood spreads like wildfire as Jessica converts new allies and enemies alike.

Rain drizzled down in a steady deluge on a gray, miserable, midwinter day. The temperature had dipped into the fifties and no one could be seen on the puddle strewn grounds of St. Michael's. The campus had changed much in recent days with artwork, crosses, statues and other emblems of the Catholic faith being painted over, destroyed and otherwise stripped from their former places of prominence. It would be a few more days until all the relics were gone, but the landscape was changing rapidly.

Mistress Superior and Francis were at the kitchen table, passing a joint back and forth between moves on the chess board. The kink fueled former nun and clergyman had established a routine that Jessica loved. Upon waking up, she fucked him in both holes. Then Francis made them breakfast and they enjoyed a game. Once he lost, she “punished” him with another round of deep dicking which the eager butt slut was only too happy to endure.

Jessica wore a latex bra and skirt that draped down to just above her knees. The cool, purple latex felt magnificent on her cock and the sensation was causing her limp length to stiffen as the game went on. She took a bite of her breakfast while waiting for her gimp property to make his move. He was clad in blue latex from neck to toe, a suit Jessica had ordered to add a bit of variety to his wardrobe of shiny black.

She'd grown much more strict about his attire, demanding he be clad in gleaming rubber at virtually all times. When out of the home, Jessica had taken to wearing her latex habit half the time and experimenting with other fetish outfits the other half. She was donning more latex and leather mainly because she wanted to, but also to encourage the Sisters to embrace their power, libido and freedom to express themselves.

Francis reached out and grasped one of his bishops. He slid it across the board and claimed one of Jessica's knights.

“You're getting better.”

“You think so? It sure doesn't feel like it, most days.”

“You get fifty percent better every time we play.”

“In that case, I should be at your level in a mere ten thousand games.”

  
  
Jessica giggled as she studied the board. Francis spoke again as he waited for his Mistress to take her turn.

  
  
“Perhaps the more salient question: Is my cooking improving?”

She reached over and lifted another bite of french toast to her mouth, chewing it carefully and savoring the taste before swallowing it down.

“You're no five star chef, but I'm pleased with your progress.”

“Thank you, Mistress” he said with a slight bow.

Jessica slid her Queen across the board and took his bishop. “Check.”

Francis silently cursed himself as he returned to studying the board.

“Are you looking forward to the party tonight?” she asked with genuine enthusiasm.

“Of course. I'm sure it'll be a good time.”

“It's going to be a very good time for you. You are to submit to any Sister that wishes to enjoy your company. Understood?”

The smooth, sensual feeling of latex on her naked cock and thoughts of her slave being doubled teamed by his rubber clad Sisters was making her hard as a rock. The latex of her bra pulled tightly around her bare breasts. It only enhanced her arousal. Jessica took deeper breaths as her lust spiked.

“Yes, Mistress. May I shower and change before the event?”

“You may... when I'm done with you.”

She stood abruptly, jolting the table and sending some of the chess pieces tumbling on the board. Jessica stalked around the dining area, her eyes brimming with passion and her hand already finding the zipper on her skirt.

“Mistress?” Francis asked as he rose from his seat. “The game?”

She peeled the latex skirt off and tossed it aside as she slid behind Francis. Jessica gave him a forceful nudge and then brought one hand to his shoulder and the other to his ass.

“It was checkmate in two turns. Now bend over!”

He did as she commanded, a wry smile on his face as he spread his legs slightly and took hold of the table. Jessica fumbled with his zipper, her need to be inside him dire. The gentle rippling sound announced his vulnerability and she brought the head of her hot, heavy weapon to his pucker.

She pushed his back down, took hold of his hips with both hands and thrust her full length of rock hard cock into his fleshy depths.

“NGGGHHHHH!!!”

“OhhhhhhHHHHHHH!!!”

Jessica moaned and Francis grunted as she entered him harshly. She was usually more gentle at first, but her need for relief was dire. He held on for dear life as Jessica quickly opened him up; sawing her fat shaft in and out of his tight, fleshy ring.

“You might get railed by half a dozen sisters tonight, but none of them will be as good as me, will they, slave?”

“No, Mistress!”

She grabbed his leash and tugged on it harshly; the leather collar tightening around his throat. Her fucking grew harsher, turning into true pounding.

“WHO OWNS YOU?!?”

“You do Mistress Jessica!”

“That's right! And after I cum in your ass, you're going to deep throat my cock until I nut again!”

The kitchen filled with the sounds of raucous fucking. Her curvy body slapped into his gimp suited form as her cock slurped in and out of his well trained boy pussy. Moans, grunts and the creaking of the table completed the symphony of degenerate sex.

* * * * *

Jessica was sitting at her desk looking over some reports when light knocks rapped on her office door.

“Come in!”

She stood as the door opened, the ceiling light gleaming off her curves in the black, latex habit. In walked a smiling young woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She was clad in a leather jacket, a clingy orange top and blue jeans. She looked to be about 5'9 in heels and carried a large handbag over her shoulder.

Jessica smiled back as she approached and extended her hand across the desk.

“Welcome to the Sisters of Guadalupe. I'm Sister Jessica.”

The eager young reporter shook her hand.

“Allison Fairchild with the Austin Chronicle. Very nice to meet you.”

Jessica gestured to the office chairs in front of her desk. “Please, make yourself comfortable. Take off your jacket if you like.”

“I'm fine like this” she replied as she took a seat. “It's pretty damp out there and the chill is still in me.”

Jessica sat as well, her hands folding in her lap as she studied the young woman. “I'm familiar with your paper. I read it often while getting lunch in town. It's a lot better than Austin's official newspaper.”

“Oh, thank you! We don't have nearly the circulation of the American Statesman, but I'd like to think our coverage is better.”

“It certainly is. Can I offer you something to drink?”

“No, I'm good, thanks.”

“Alright then. What's the Chronicle's interest in our humble convent?”

“It's my interest, really. I'm always looking for compelling new phenomenon in the city and I've heard so many juicy rumors about your organization. You're head of the convent now, correct? Ever since...”

Allison checked her notes.

“A Miss Helen Delarosa was forced to retire?”

“Yes, that's a very sad story. Our Mother Superior began to lose her wits. She was no longer able to continue in her position and is currently under psychiatric care. I've been told it's unlikely she will recover.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I can't help but notice, though... You said _Mother Superior_ just now, and yet...” she pointed at the nameplate on the desk. “This says **Mistress Superior**.”

Jessica grinned broadly as the brown eyed woman continued.

“Your attire is hardly what I would call humble and yours is not the first **provocative** outfit I saw on my way in here.”

“And?” Jessica asked.

“And my understanding is that you've recently suspended Catholic services?”

“That's right.”

Allison waited for her to supply information, but quickly realized she wasn't giving it up without a more pointed question.

“Adding those pieces to some of the more salacious rumors I've heard... Well, there's no subtle way to ask this. Are you turning this place into some kind of S&M club?”

Light-hearted laughter sprang from Jessica's mouth, her latex clad bosom heaving as she unclasped her hands. She leaned back and placed her forearms on the arm-rests of the plush leather office chair.

“My dear, our ambitions are much greater than that, though I can see how you'd get that impression. We're undergoing a bit of re-branding right now.”

“Re-branding to what exactly?”

“We haven't made an official announcement yet, so I'm hesitant to give many details, but, I might be willing to give you the scoop, if...”

“If?” Allison inquired, her eyes opening wide.

“If you would have a drink with me” Jessica answered with a coy smile. “We take our hospitality **very** seriously here at the Sisters of Guadalupe!”

“Ok. If you have coffee, I suppose that would help me warm up.”

Jessica reached over to the intercom and held down the speaking button. “Matthew, bring us two cups of java, on the double. Make sure it's our special blend.”

“Right away, Mistress Superior.”

“Special blend?” Allison asked with an eyebrow raised.

“We have regular coffee and gourmet coffee from the nunneries and monasteries of South America. Some of the finest you'll ever taste. Only the best for our special guests!”

Allison nodded. “Thank you. Back to re-branding... If this is no longer a Catholic institution, what is it becoming?”

“Well, for one thing, the services we'll be offering in the future will be available only to established members or by invitation. For another, we're changing our name. That's coming very soon, but I'm not willing to divulge that until our formal announcement. I can, however, give you a general sense of the direction we're moving in.”

“Alright, what can you tell me?”

“There is a major paradigm shift being undertaken here. Under my leadership, the Sisterhood has chosen to discard the dogmas of the past. To reject patriarchy in all its forms, including Catholicism, and to seek a new women's liberation.”

“Women's liberation? That includes sexual liberation, I take it?”

  
  
Jessica raised her arms and slid one latex clad hand down her other elbow length glove; removing ripples from the surface of her fetish-wear. The moist, slick sounds of latex on latex emanated as Allison watched the bizarre display. “That's part of it, most definitely.”

“But women's liberation was decades ago. We're on feminism 3.0 now! I realize certain things will be new to your sisters, but is this movement going to have an impact beyond the borders of your convent?”

Jessica locked eyes with the young reporter, a fiery intensity entering her gaze. “Oh, it's going to have vast implications far beyond these walls. Just you wait and see.”

The door opened suddenly and in walked a man dressed neck to toe in shiny black rubber and a leather body harness. As Allison watched him place the tray of coffees on the table, she observed the young man with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. She couldn't help but think all he was missing was the gimp mask.

“Good work, Matthew. Thank you” Jessica said, looking up at him with a warm smile.

The young man bowed to Jessica and as he turned to leave, she reached out and gave his rubber clad ass a loud slap with her left hand. Allison shifted in her chair uncomfortably as Mistress Superior watched her slave boy assistant exit the room; an expression of pure lust on her face. Once the door had closed, she snapped out of her reverie.

“Please” Jessica said, gesturing to the coffee.

Allison reached out and took her cup, sipping it eagerly for both the warmth and caffeine boost. Jessica continued as her guest enjoyed the brew.

“Yes, we've had feminism and women's lib for decades, and where has it gotten us? Oh, we can vote and have checking accounts, join the workforce, enter the military and be every bit as miserable as men. How much progress has actually been achieved? How greatly have material conditions changed? Not very much if you ask me. And do you know why?”

“Why?” Allison inquired as she set down her cup.

“Because men still run the show. Sure, you have the odd female politician here, a woman multi-millionaire there, but they're operating and competing in the system men designed. Those women have been compromised. Meanwhile, most of the money and political power still rests in men's hands. Women toil away, as unappreciated and under-served as we ever were.”

Allison nodded. It felt like she was listening to the most bizarre sermon ever, yet she couldn't deny the truth in her words. She wasn't sure whether to be terrified or amused by the mocha skinned nun in latex.

“And you're going to change all that? How?”

Jessica chuckled. “That would be spoiling the surprise, wouldn't it?”

Both of them laughed as the tension faded. For the next ten minutes Jessica explained some of the changes that were being made to the campus, their schedule of female empowerment seminars and their acquisition of the farm down the road. She outlined their plans for new housing and expanding the Sisterhood's operations in the coming months.

Jessica never got too specific, but she delivered just enough intrigue to pique the interest of anyone who might read Allison's article. Before long, the young reporter's mug was empty.

“I can see you're quite busy around here, so I'll just ask one more question.”

“Shoot” Jessica implored.

“This property belongs to the church, does it not? Are they really OK with you making all these changes and declaring your independence?”

“I have no doubt some in the diocese will be unhappy when they finally learn the full scope of what we're doing, but it's not going to be a problem. We've already made inroads with certain authorities in city government to ensure the property remains in our hands. The truth is, the Catholic church is crumbling and St. Michael's was very close to shutting down. There's no reason the site should be abandoned or auctioned off when it can remain in the hands of the Sisters who've been living here for years and be put to much better use.”

Allison finished jotting down her notes before closing her pad and offering Jessica a smile.

“Ok, I think that's everything I need! Thanks for having me to today.”

Both women rose and extended their hands for another shake.

“It was my pleasure. You're welcome back any time.”

Allison put away her notepad and shouldered her bag. “Good to know. I might stop by to do a follow-up once your new services begin.”

  
  
“My dear, I have no doubt you'll be back.”

Jessica waited for the young woman to disappear from view, her cock twitching below the thick rubber of her skirt. Being naked in the full latex habit drove her wild and it had been an effort to maintain her composure, especially after her rubberized assistant had entered the room like the good little serving boy he was.

She sat back down, the leather of the chair gripping her tight bodysuit noisily. She pressed the intercom button again.

“Matthew? Get back in here. I need some relief.”

“With pleasure, Mistress Superior.”

Jessica leaned back and stroked herself through the long, luscious, latex of her robes. It would be very hot and sticky for Matthew below her desk. Her cock was extremely sweaty and slick with pre-cum. Normally such a privilege must be earned through discipline, but he'd served her well today and earned himself a warm, liquid lunch.

* * * * *

Electronic dance music thrummed and multi-colored disco lights swirled through the St. Michael's Assembly Hall. Those weren't the only _firsts_ for a room that had been previously used for prayer breakfasts and bingo nights. There were characters of all shapes, sizes and sexual proclivities garbed in fetish attire from one end of the hall to the other. The mix of Sisters and guests were chatting, enjoying refreshments and occasionally forming into couples or groups and strolling off to enjoy a romp.

Jessica observed the proceedings from one corner of the room. Her arms were crossed below her bosom and she held a leather crop in one hand as she scanned the crowd. She'd changed into a sleek leather brassiere for the party. It covered her ample mounds but exposed her shoulders, back and midriff to all the wandering eyes in the room. Her hands and forearms were locked in the cool latex of elbow length gloves. A long, shiny, pleated leather skirt hung below, hiding her sizable bulge and ending just above the heels of her leather boots.

Jessica grinned devilishly as she observed the crowd of oblivious party goers. Women drinking their _special_ punch and men being led off to get dosed and begin their new lives. A flyer for their event had been posted in every fetish club and sex supply store in Austin. The effort had produced excellent results. In the next few days, they would gain many new members and their ranks would grow throughout the city even faster.

Her pleased expression faded as she observed a man walking into her field of vision. He was a white guy with short, dark black hair and appeared to be in his thirties. He wore a black officer's cap, a leather body harness, bicep cuffs and leather pants that led down to his cowboy boots. He looked like every stereotype of a gay, leather fiend rolled into one cocky dork; yet he wasn't gay, by the looks of it.

The leash in his right hand led back into two lengths of chain. At the end of each chain was a woman crawling on hands and knees; one blonde and one redhead. Each wore a collar, wrist and ankle cuffs, a leather thong, pieces of electric tape over their nipples and little else.

The rubber of her gloves tightened as she closed her fists around the crop fiercely. She tracked the threesome until they stopped at a table. The leather daddy chose a seat and sat down. He unhooked one of the women and ordered her to fetch him something from the bar. As she hurried to do his bidding, he kicked his legs up and placed his booted feet on the back of the blonde.

_'Well, that seals it. Target acquired.'_

As Jessica stalked her way over to his table, the redhead returned with the man's drink. She sat it on the table before joining the other woman at his feet. As the leather and latex clad Domina strolled into view, the man took notice and nodded to her.

“Howdy.”

“Greetings. Welcome to our little gathering.”

“You're one of the sisters, huh?”

“I'm Jessica Christiano, Mistress Superior of the Sisters of Guadalupe.”

The man nodded. “Nice. That's quite the title.”

“And you are?”

“Master Dominic Steel.” He reached into the pocket of his leather pants and extracted a business card before handing it up to Jessica.

It took everything she had not to laugh as Jessica reached for it. Such a bawdy porn-like name and a business card to go with it. It read “ **Master Dominic Steel** – Pro Dominant, Slave Trainer & Reformer of Uppity Women” followed by a phone number and website.

“I see. Is that your real name?”

Dominic lifted one boot and gave the women a shove with his rubber sole. “Ask these sluts if it's my real name. They'll tell you.”

Jessica ignored the taunt. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“It's your party, lady.”

She circled around the table and pulled out the chair on the other side of Dominic. She set her crop on the table and sat down gracefully. If they were to converse, he would have to remove his feet from the young women and turn to face her. He did so hastily, if only to avoid the awkwardness of having his back turned to Jessica.

“Is this your first time at St. Michael's?”

“No, I came here for a wedding once. Gotta say, when I saw your ad, I was pretty surprised. I mean, a kink meetup at a church? Had to see it for myself.”

Jessica put on a thin smile. “Well, I'm glad you came. Let me ask you, Mr. Steel, are you someone who enjoys switching it up now and then?”

She was close enough that her Succubus pheromones should begin exerting their influence, but she wasn't sure they would be enough.

“I subbed plenty in my early days when I was learning the ropes. Didn't enjoy it much, but I put in my time. These days? My work is giving women the discipline they need, and I take great pleasure in it.”

Jessica's blood pressure rose and her teeth ground together.

_'Easy! Easy... Don't let him sense your intentions or this fish might wriggle off the hook!'_

“So, you're saying there's not a submissive bone in your body?”

“No Ma'am.”

“Do you mind if I test that hypothesis?”

“How so?”

Jessica reached up and grasped the end of her right latex glove; rolling it down her forearm before pulling the glove off by the fingers. She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers in mid air.

“With a little palm reading.”

Dominic guffawed. “Palm reading? Seriously?”

Jessica locked her piercing, reddish-brown eyes on his. “I happen to be an expert.”

The young man froze. Maybe it was her pheromones. Maybe it was her full lips, luxurious, frizzy, dark brunette hair or her perfume. Maybe he was just in the mood to entertain the absurd.

“A fetish nun who reads palms...” he said, grinning in disbelief. He turned his right hand up on the table. “Alright. Go ahead.”

Jessica reached out with her now gloveless hand and placed it over his. She traced his wrist and palm up and down with her fingers. Her eyes never left his, burrowing into the depths of his pupils as she stroked his hand up and down. She waited until his body relaxed and he became transfixed in the dark, glimmering pools of her eyes. It was the same yielding she'd seen in Francis the first time she brought her Succubus powers to bear.

_'You're mine.'_

Jessica looked down and examined his palm. She traced her index finger all over before smiling wickedly.

  
  
“I've got bad news for you Dominic. See this right here?”

  
  
She pointed to one of the smallest creases on his hand.

“Yeah?”

  
  
“That's your dominant streak.”

“Pfffft...”

“And this right here.”

She traced one of the longest creases back and forth across his palm.

“That's 100% your submissive side.”

He withdrew his hand. “My experience begs to differ.”

Jessica emitted an amused chuckle. “Perhaps, but if you're so confident I'm wrong, how bout I put you to the test?”

Dominic glanced over at his slave girls, his nervousness growing evident. “What is it you're proposing?”

Jessica focused her gaze on him. “Submit to me for two hours. If, after that time, you don't renounce your dominant side, I will be your slave for two days.”

His eyebrows raised and his eyes opened wide. Even without her supernatural influence it would've been a tempting offer. “You mean, right now?”

“Yes.”

“And if I still wish it, after two hours, you'll submit to me for two full days?”

“Correct.”

His eyes traced her curves up and down. Dominic's mouth watered. Not only was she beautiful, but there was something about her that made him want to say yes. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to yield to her. It was a compulsion he'd never experienced before.

“If we're going to do this, I have to lay down some rules.”

“Go right ahead” Jessica replied, leaning back in her chair and striking a nonchalant pose.

“No electric play, no breath play, no CBT, no permanent marks, no scat.”

“Done” Jessica agreed. “Everything else is fair game?”

Dominic nodded. “And if I win? What are your terms?”

“I'll play by the same rules.”

“Fine. What about Nicole and Samantha here?” he said, gesturing to the two women on the floor.

“Oh, that won't be a problem. I'll have one of my Sisters keep an eye on them during our session. Wait right here and I'll take care of that.”

Jessica winked at Dominic before rising and sauntering off to the bar. She scanned the crowd as she walked, quickly finding Abigail. The leather Domina was chatting up a young man in a rubber hood and leather body harness. She waved to her lieutenant and Abigail excused herself before crossing the room to Mistress Superior.

“Hey Abby, I need a favor.”

“Sure. What's up?”

“See the dipshit behind me with the two women on the floor?”

“Yeah. Who's that?”

“ **Master** Dominic Steel.”

Abigail snickered. “Seriously?”

“Yes, but not for long. I'm taking him to the convent basement for rehabilitation. If you could collect those two young ladies and make sure they enjoy our refreshments? Then find someone reliable to watch them and come join me.”

“Absolutely.”

“If you see Vicky, Evelyn or Vivian on the way and they're not busy, be sure to invite them.”

“With pleasure” Abigail replied before following Jessica back to the trio's table.

“Dominic, this is Sister Abigail, my Headmistress of Security. She's going to make sure your charges are well looked after.”

Abigail held out her hand for the leash, her face barely able to mask her disgust. The women in chains were bad enough, but he was sporting a cap very similar to hers. It took every bit of her restraint not to whip him on the spot.

Dominic stood and placed it in her hand. He looked down at the kneeling women disdainfully.

“Be back in two, sluts! Don't fuck around while I'm gone.”

Jessica seized her crop from the table and pointed toward the exit.

“This way Mr. Steel. Your trial awaits.”

* * * * *

***SNAP** * ***C-CLANK** *

The sturdy stocks shut over Dominic's hands and neck. Jessica went to work immediately, sliding shut the bolts that held the two heavy wooden planks in place. She set to sealing his hands in thick leather mitts and wrapping his ankles in leather cuffs so she could remove what little mobility he had left.

“A sex dungeon below a convent... Unbelievable.”

“You're going to find we're full of surprises. Big ones.”

Jessica retrieved a spreader bar and kicked his legs apart before locking his ankle cuffs to the thick metal. Dominic was now completely immobilized in wood, iron and steel.

Jessica reached down to his ass and found a zipper at his back door.

“Oh! How convenient. It's good to see you enjoy anal play.”

“It's there so the girls can lick my ass on command.”

***CRACK CRACK***

Jessica delivered a stinging smack to each of his ass cheeks.

“Not tonight it isn't.”

_'And never again.'_

The door to the dungeon opened and in walked Abigail and Evelyn. Evelyn had traded in her usual cowgirl attire for a spectacular leather corset that showed off her massive cleavage nicely. A latex gown flowed below it, serving to hide her package in the same fashion as Jessica's shiny leather skirt.

“Ah, just in time” Jessica perked up. “Evelyn, our guest looks thirsty. If you could bring something to keep him hydrated? This many should do.”

Jessica held up eight fingers.

“Certainly” Evelyn responded before heading back out.

Abigail stalked around Dominic, snapping a crop in her hand as Jessica made her way to the toy rack and picked something out. It was only moments before she popped back into the captive's view.

“Alright Dominic, open wide.”

His eyes filled with alarm as the large, rubber coated metal ring gag was brought to his lips.

“W-wait! This isn't some waterboarding thing, is it?”

Jessica lowered it. “No, nothing like that. Though you will be having a drink very soon. What's the matter? Is the big, bad _master_ getting cold feet already?”

Dominic swallowed. He felt the zipper at his back passage being pulled down along with his boxers. “Wha-what about a safe word?”

“SHE SAID, **OPEN**!!!”

Abigail closed her fist around the base of his scrotum, squeezing it like a tube of toothpaste.

“ **AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!”

As he pulled on the stocks and spreader bar uselessly, Jessica shoved the ring gag in his mouth. She pulled the thick leather straps around his head and buckled them quickly. Unsatisfied, she yanked the main strap around the back of his head even tighter, forcing the ring deeper into his mouth.

“If you don't open your mouth as wide as you can, this thing can fuck up your teeth.”

Dominic complied and Jessica pulled the strap fiercely before buckling it a second time. The large, rubber coated metal ring fixed itself under the roof of his mouth just past his teeth; forcing his jaw to its widest open angle.

Jessica looked inside his mouth and admired her work. His helpless maw was open for business.

“That's right, we never did establish a safe word, did we? Too late now.”

Abigail pulled his boxers through the back hole of his leather pants, constricting his package in a painful wedgie. He grunted on the ring gag until she produced a knife, cut through his underwear and pulled out the remnants roughly. She tossed the shredded garment aside.

“No safe word? What a pity.”

The door opened again and Evelyn returned carrying a small wooden rack. Eight bulging condoms hung from it, the latex of each dangling and bobbing full of syrupy jizzum. Jessica walked back to the toy rack and grabbed a medium sized metal funnel.

***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

Dominic jolted in the stocks as Abigail went to work. She'd traded in her crop for a long, thick leather paddle covered in ball-like metal studs. The cruel leather Domme was only too eager to deliver some serious pain to an ass that had previously sat on women's faces.

***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

Dominic groaned in anguish as Jessica inserted the thin tip of the funnel past his ring gag. It pushed into the back of his mouth as tears started slipping from his eyes. Jessica held the funnel steady as the stocks rocked with every harsh, ripping spank from Abigail.

“I don't think she likes you very much” Jessica informed him in a mocking tone.

Evelyn took the first sack of Succubus cum, tore it open at the top and turned it upside down. She dumped the sludgy white filth into the funnel, the creamy nut sliding into the bottleneck at the bottom. She tossed the empty sleeve aside and then repeated the feat with the next bloated condom. One by one they were upended and their contents oozed into the bottom with only one direction to flow.

The pungent paste seeped over the back of Dominic's tongue and into his throat. He could do nothing but swallow. The glue-like substance coated his tongue and throat all the way down, the thick taste and smell of spunk was overwhelming. If he stopped swallowing for any reason, he began coughing and sputtering as a pocket of slimy filth built up in his mouth. He chugged baby batter like a back alley whore, wondering if the river of cum and the torment of his ass would ever end.

***THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!***

Abigail tossed the punishing paddle aside and it clattered on the stone floor loudly. She reached down and unzipped herself, her cock straining to be free of her leather pants. Her massive erection sprang into view and she began fisting it up and down smoothly. The leather of her glove passed over her moist, hot, flesh delightfully. She was hard as a lamppost after beating the piggy's ass bright red.

Jessica tossed the empty funnel aside and followed suit, making short work of the zipper on her leather skirt. The shiny black material parted at the front and her enormous brown schlong and cum packed orbs were brought to bear. Dominic's eyes bulged as he beheld her fearsome endowment. He had expected some pain and strapon play, but nothing like this.

  
  
“Surprise!” Jessica shouted as Evelyn laughed. “Told you we were full of them!”

Abigail stepped in behind Dominic, bent down and spit on his pucker. She shoved two leather clad fingers into his anus and begin sliding them in and out. Her stretching of his tight, fleshy ring was fast and less than gentle. He groaned uselessly around the ring gag as she fingered him roughly.

  
  
“That's all the lube you get, bitch boy!”

Jessica closed the distance to his mouth, aiming the fat head of her gargantuan schwanz at the red rubber ring holding his mouth agape. She seized sweaty locks of his thick, black hair with her other hand and began plowing her flesh hose into his mouth forcefully.

  
  
“Time for your second feeding, slut. Fresh from the tap.”

Abigail pulled her fingers out of his sphincter, her patience waning fast. She brought the fat glans of her cock to his pucker and pushed it home. Her hips thrust forward and she buried her entire thick length of fuck-meat into his yielding hole.

Dominic yanked on his bindings, the wood and metal clattering as Jessica fed her fourteen inch python into his cum sloppy mouth and throat. She began sawing in and out as he groaned around her cock. Cum bubbles and sucks for air escaped his pried open lips. Evelyn picked up a crop and began snapping it harshly on his back and midsection as the two Dominas started fucking him in earnest.

Abigail wasted no time, seizing his flanks and fucking him like an animal from the outset. Her hips plowed into his well beaten bottom, her pre-cum dribbling all over as she forced his drum-tight ass to accommodate her girth. Every slap into his backside brought fresh agony to his wounded cheeks, her hips and fat scrotum pounding him with hungry vigor.

Abby moaned loudly as she thrust and withdrew at a ferocious pace. She hoped to last a while despite the intense, mounting pleasure she was extracting from his silken depths.

As Jessica withdrew her phallus a few inches from his cock-crammed throat and thrust it back in, she wailed in bliss. Moist gloppy sounds emitted from his cum-sewer of a hole as Mistress Superior turned him into her personal pocket pussy. Her heavy balls smacked against his chin, waiting impatiently to discharge in his sloppy maw. She gripped the sides of his head firmly and increased her pace, her bloated, glistening rod glorping in and out of his lips with great need.

Evelyn delivered a firm swat to Dominic's balls with her crop and the immobilized man-whore gagged around Jessica's cock. The sounds of Abigail's bloated sack and leather clad body smacking into his ass grew ever more furious. Jessica and Abby's moans grew louder and ascended in unison.

“ **NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!”

  
  
“ **GGGGGGUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!”

The two fat Succubus cocks plunged into Dominic's holes and remained fixed as their steaming nougat filth rushed into his body. His throat backed up with Jessica's seed as Abigail's boiling paste pulsed through his back passage and flowed into his lower intestines. Both women screamed in climax, a cry of ecstasy piercing the dungeon with each forceful blast of thick, sticky nut. Evelyn folded her arms below her breasts and smiled as she watched her Sisters claim their rightful pleasure.

After a few moments to recover, Abigail extracted herself from Dominic's ass and Jessica's cock slurched free of his mouth. She stuck two latex fingers into his maw, slurping them in and out of his lips and stirring up the small lake of saliva and cum that was left behind. She pulled them from his mouth moistly and gave him a few slaps on the cheek.

  
  
Another zipper unfurled as Evelyn's latex gown was undone and she took her place behind Dominic. She took her fat length of cock in one hand and began stroking it; looking down at the former dominant's quivering, cum-caked hole in anticipation. Abigail made her way to the front, fisting her sticky length to maintain her erection. She grabbed Dominic by the hair and yanked on his head, demanding he look her directly in the eyes.

“Ready for a good taste of your own ass? You're going to clean my cock, you disgusting worm!”

Abigail grabbed the back of his head harness and shoved her cock home through the rubber ring. It plunged into his warm, sloppy hole as he sputtered and choked. Evelyn guided her bloated sausage into his gunk slathered boy pussy and stretched him out, her girth expanding his searing ring even further.

“Oh my god!” Abigail spoke up. “This fucking whore! He's sucking me!”

The women all stopped and listened. Sure enough, the active sound of lip smacking and slurping was coming from Dominic's mouth.

“Holy shit!”

“It worked already?”

“We **did** feed him eight loads before those two.”

Abigail placed her hands on her hips, pressing her cock into his face firmly as the newly minted bottom bitch slurped away.

“Not much of a **DOMME** are you Dom? Yeah, clean your filth off my dick! You want another load of hot jizz in your stomach, don't you?!?”

Evelyn let out a low moan as she went balls deep in his ass. She reached forward and grabbed the edge of his leather body harness, yanking on it firmly as she began fucking him steadily. The leather straps bit into his torso as she pummeled his crimson flogged buttocks with the same ferocity Abby had.

The novelty of his passive suction lost its appeal quickly. Abigail seized his head and began aggressively plugging his phlegm and cum clogged mouth. As the sloppy sounds of face and ass fucking filled the room, the former master learned the true meaning of the term “air tight.”

Jessica stood and watched her Sisters double team their newest slave as she stroked her thick phallus below. Her shiny latex fingers felt glorious on her cum slick pole. Mistress Superior's breathing and heartbeat hadn't even returned to normal and they were beginning to tick up again. Her libido was surging powerfully and she couldn't wait for another turn.

Clearly, Dominic would be in no condition to go home once the party ended. He and his female companions would spend the night at the convent. It would be no trouble at all to find a room for the three of them. When they woke in the morning, Dominic would discover the nature of his relationship with Nicole and Samantha had changed drastically.

A beautiful new beginning was just on the horizon.

**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**

  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
